Eternellement
by watashina
Summary: slash hd harry et drago vont passer leurs vacances ensembles alors qu'ils ont laissés leurs préjugés de coté mais pas leurs sentiments.personnage OOC
1. Vacances mouvementées

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas^^  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs^^ GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
En gras : les pensées de Harry  
  
En italique : les pensées de Drago  
  
CHAPITRE UN : Vacances mouvementé  
  
Le monde sorcier était en ébullition aujourd'hui la gazette a révélé aujourd'hui que le ministre, Cornélius FUDGE avait été tué hier soir par un mangemort alors qu'il affirmait que Voldemort était mort à jamais... Maintenant le ministère était obligé de trouver un nouveau ministre.  
  
Pour cela, des éléctions furent organisés, par correspondance, car c'était trop dangereux. Bien sur, beaucoup de personne c'était présentés mais certains n'avait rien de spécial à présenter pour le nouveau gouvernement. Ils ne voulaient devenir ministre que pour l'argent et la célébrité, je suis sur que si tout ces gens le lui demandaient Harry serait ravi de leur donner la sienne de célébrité.....  
  
Il a fallut deux mois pour mettre en place les éléctions, maintenant les enveloppes était envoyées à toutes les personnes qui avaient dix-sept ans, majorité sorcières. Il suffisait d'attendre encore environ un mois pour avoir toutes les enveloppes, qui seront dépouillé magiquement bien-sur.  
  
Lorsque les résultats furent communiqués à la population sorcière, tout le monde, à part les mangemort, fut ravi de voir que c'était un jeune homme pacifiste, PAUL TORMAN.  
  
Il commença tout d'abord par convoquer Ombrage dans son bureau  
  
TOC TOC (ndla : bruit ridicule mais utile pour rentrer dans la conversation...)  
  
-Entrez ! répondit froidement Mr TORMAN  
  
-Vous m'avez demandé monsieur ?questionna Ombrage (ndla : vous trouvez pas que ça fait mangemort ?)  
  
+ J'aimerais vous parler de vos lois de l'année dernière...  
  
+ Bien et que voulez vous me dire ?  
  
+ Ce sont des lois complètement irréfléchies !  
  
+ Le ministre FUDGE était d'accord avec cela...  
  
+ Et bien je ne suis pas comme Cornélius, je n'ai pas les même  
idées !  
  
+ Bien et je suppose que vous voulez les supprimer.  
  
+ Pas seulement...Voyez-vous, je compte faire du nettoyage dans ce  
ministère. Et je pense commencer par vous très chère.  
  
+ Vous voulez me virer ?  
  
+ Exactement, je continuerai par ce cher Lucius...Mais je compte lui  
réservé un traitement de faveur, étant donné qu'il est mangemort.  
  
+ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous de ce coté la monsieur !  
  
+ Moui...Vous pouvez partir...  
  
+ Bien monsieur, adieu .  
  
+ C'est ça, adieu!  
  
££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££********************££££££££££££££££££££££££ ££££££££££££££  
  
Dans les alentours d'une banlieue Londonienne, nommé Privet Drive, un jeune garçon de bientôt 16 ans se promenait la tête dans les nuages. Harry POTTER pensait à ces derniers jours passés avec sa " famille ".Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était chez les Dursley et ça avait mal commencé. La menace de l'ordre ne les avait pas trop dérangé.Il lui faisait faire encore plus de ménage et lui donnait presque rien à manger.  
  
Bien sur il avait prévenu l'ordre pour qu'il vienne le chercher mais il attendait toujours la réponse, mais il n'était pas inquiet ils avaient beaucoup de travail avec Voldemort qui devait se faire de plus en plus présent, il le ressentait grâce à sa cicatrice.  
  
Il était dans une petite ruelle sombre quand il entendu un grand crac, comme quand quelqu'un transplanait, tout d'abord il cru que c'était quelqu'un de l'ordre mlais lorsqu'il se retourna il vu cinq homme habillé en robe noir et encapuchonné.  
  
-Ah Ah ! s'écria celui qui semblai être le chef, nous te tenons enfin Potter !  
  
-Dégage de là Lucius dit une voix assez connu autant des mangemort que d'Harry  
  
-Tiens tiens tiens, Maugrey !Quel bon plaisir de te voir !ironisa Lucius.  
  
-EXPELIARMUS !  
  
-Allez viens Harry, dit une autre voix, celle de Remus LUPIN en lui tendant un portoloin en forme de canette  
  
+ D'accord, répondit Harry tout sourire.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans le hall du 12 grimmauld place, mais ce qui attira tout de suite Harry fut que le portrait de la mère de Sirius n'était plus là.  
  
-Rémus ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
+ Comment se fait-il que le portrait ne soit plus là, demanda t il en  
dirigeant son regard vers l'endroit où il y avait le vieux tableau.  
  
-Ah oui ! Tonks a trouvé un petit produit miracle en faisant ses  
emplettes. On a fait pareille pour l'arbre généalogique des Black.  
  
-Cool !  
  
- N'est ce pas ?s'exclama une voix féminine  
  
-Tonks ! !  
  
-Et oui c'est moi ! !  
  
Elle avait cette fois ci les cheveux violet clair  
  
-Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Y'a pas plus en forme ! répondit Rémus à sa place  
  
Tonks fit une petite moue adorable. Puis tout d'un coup un grand jeune homme arriva derrière Tonks et l'enlaça.  
  
-Olivier ! ! !  
  
-C'est moi !  
  
-Cool !  
  
-Tu viens Harry ? Tu dois mourir de faim !  
  
- En effet !  
  
- Bon ben nous on va au resto ! !  
  
- Ok alors a plus les amoureux ! Une fois installé devant un bon repas, Rémus repris la conversation.  
  
-Bien Harry, j'ai pensé que au lieu de t'ennuyer pendant ces vacances, tu pourrais t'améliorait dans le duel, les sort, que je t'enseignerais, la métamorphose ce sera avec Tonks, avec une partie un peu spécial mais sa c'est elle qui va te l'expliquer, et puis aussi l'occlumencie et les potions avec Rogue qui ne devrait pas tarder.  
  
- D'ailleurs il est en retard, ça ne lui ressemble pas  
  
- Je suis d'accord ! ! ! !  
  
- Bien ! C'est parfait !  
  
C'est sur ses dernières paroles que la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus mais il n'était pas seul, un jeune garçon blond, à l'aspect piteux, couvert de boue avec une longue cicatrice sur la joue.  
  
- Et bien Severus, nous ramènerais-tu un nouveau protéger ?  
  
- En effet Remus, J'ai trouvé Drago dans la forêt, il est en fuite car  
son père l'a battu parce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort.  
  
- Et bien comme cela Harry ne sera pas seul, il pourront partager la  
même chambre. Ça ne te dérange pas Harry ?  
  
- Non, non, répondit-il sans stopper l'échange si intense qu'ils y  
avait entre Drago et lui depuis qu'il était rentré  
  
- Bon j'imagine que tu dois mourir de faim Drago ! Tu veux quelque  
chose ?  
  
- Merci , mais je préfèrerais prendre une douche avant de manger s'il  
vous plaît, répondit-il rompant ainsi l'échange.  
  
- Bien sur !  
  
- Viens avec moi Drago je vais te montrer la salle de bain !  
  
- Heum heum  
  
- Qui as-t-il rem' ?  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose ?  
  
- Excuse-moi  
  
Sur ce, il s'approcha de Remus, l'embrassa et parti de la pièce avec un sourire au lèvres en voyant que la réaction d'Harry et de Drago était la même.  
  
-Il y a un problème Harry ?  
  
- Non, non aucun !  
  
- Bon...c'est pas le fait que je sois avec un homme j'espère ?  
  
- Non c'est juste que c'est assez...inattendu ! C'est tout !  
  
- Bon Je suis soulagé alors !  
  
Cela faisait une demi heure que Severus était revenu, Harry avait fini de manger et parlait avec Remus de son entraînement qu'il ferait avec Drago. Severus faisait cuire des petits plat pour le jeune serpentard lorsque la porte s'ouvra, laissant place à se dernier, ruisselant, qui avait rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour des hanches.  
  
Il était en ce moment tout rouge.  
  
- qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant quand il rougit  
  
- euh....je....je n'est pas d'autres habits que ceux que j'avais.....  
  
- C'est pas grave t'inquiète pas Harry va t'en prêter ! N'est-ce pas  
Harry ? dit Remus qui, ayant remarqué le regard d'Harry sur Drago,  
s'amusait beaucoup.  
  
- Hein ? Euh...Bien sur !  
  
- Bon ben tout est réglé, je vais vous emmener dans votre chambre !  
  
Une fois dans leur chambre et seul, Harry et Drago se regardèrent pendant un long moment.  
  
Ce fut Harry qui rompu le silence.  
  
-Euh.....tiens, en lui tendant un pantalon et une chemise de pyjama, je pense que sa devrait aller.  
  
-Merci, dit Drago en prenant le pyjama.  
  
Mais lorsque leurs main sont rentrer en contact ils eurent un frisson chacun de leur coté.  
  
Il les retirèrent vite et un nouveau silence s'installa mais cette fois ci ce fut Drago qui le brisa (ndla : faut bien changer un peu non ?)  
  
- Euh....je crois qu'on ferrait mieux d'aller dormir on aura une dure journée demain  
  
- Oui c'est vrai. Euh...je vais sortir de la chambre le temps que tu te  
change...  
  
- D'accord  
  
Une fois Drago et Harry changés, ils s'endormir en pensant que demain serait une toute nouvelle expérience autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. 


	2. Réveil agréable

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas^^  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs^^ GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
/..../ pensé de Harry ..... pensé de Drago  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : Réveil agréable  
  
Dans un immense manoir lugubre et sale, dans une immense pièce qui fut autrefois un salon richement décorer, un homme se tenait debout devant cinq hommes agenouillé piteusement. Cette homme avait des yeux rouges, il était grand, sans rien d'autre que la peau sur les os.  
  
Pourtant, cette homme semblait avoir une position supérieur face aux cinq hommes devant lui, pourtant ces hommes était assez musclé et pour deux d'entre eux une taille impressionnante.  
  
_Vous m'avez beaucoup déçus commença-t-il de sa voix sifflante  
  
_Nous sommes désolé maître mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de  
réagir, ils sont arrivé et on transplané avec Potter avant qu'on est  
pu faire quoi que ce soit dit un des hommes en tremblant.  
  
_ Tais-toi Lucius ! Doloris ! lança Voldemort.  
  
Le dénommé Lucius s'écroula par terre dans un cri de douleur.  
  
_Cela t'apprendra à répondre avec autant d'insolence à Voldemort !s'écria-t-il dans un rire sadique.  
  
_Quand à vous deux, en s'adressant à ceux qui se tenait au coté de Lucius, vous me décevez !Je ne vous est pas sorti d'Azkaban pour rien ! Vous avez intérêt à réussir votre prochaine mission !  
  
_Bien sur, messieurs !dirent-ils  
  
_Bien, Lucius ?  
  
_Oui, mon maître ?  
  
_J'aimerais te parler te parler de ton fils ! Les autres, partez  
  
Après qu'ils soient parti, Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius.  
  
_Et bien, approche, aurais-tu peur de ton amant Lucius ?  
  
_Bien sur que non, ma seigneurie !répondit-il en approchant.  
  
Ils étaient maintenant très proche l'un de l'autre.  
  
_Et bien, alors lui as-tu parlé de ma proposition ?lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant le torse  
  
_Oui maître, il n'a pas voulu vous rejoindre et c'est enfuis. Je suis navré.  
  
_En effet c'est fâcheux ! Mais ceux n'est pas si embêtant, j'avais prévu ceux fâcheux incident. dit-il en accentuant les attouchement  
  
_Et qu'allez vous faire maître, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda le mangemort  
  
_J'ai fait venir une famille de mangemort de France qui me sont très fidèle et qui vont mettre leurs enfant à Poudlard et je leur demanderai de surveiller ton fils en plus d'espionner l'ordre.  
  
_C'est une excellente idée mon seigneur.  
  
_N'est-ce pas ? Mais maintenant allons dans ma chambre cela fait longtemps que je n'est pas eu de plaisir.  
  
Arriver dans la chambre, ils se déshabillèrent et le reste ne nous concerne pas.(ndla : c'est surtout trop dégoûtant à écrire)  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. En se remémorant son rêve, il parti vite direction sa salle de bain . Retournant dans la chambre, il remarqua que Drago était toujours endormi.  
  
/qu'est qu'il est beau quand il dort, un vrai petit ange/  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit et admira Drago pendant un bon moment mais, inconsciemment, sa tête s'approchait de plus en plus de celle de Drago.  
  
Mais lorsque leurs lèvres furent très proche l'une de l'autre, Drago ouvrit les yeux et Harry se releva brusquement.  
  
_Euh...........Désolés, je.......euh.....je...je voulais te réveiller mais euh .....je.....  
  
_ Les enfants vous êtes debout ?demanda Remus depuis l'étage en dessous.  
  
_Oui, on arrive ! dit Harry en voyant la un bon moyen de s'échapper de cet gêne.  
  
_Bon ben euh....je crois que je vais y aller et te laisser t'habiller. dit le survivant à Drago, lui ayant déjà mis ses habits dans la salle de bain.  
  
_Oui, d'accord dit Drago, parlant pour la première fois depuis se matin.  
  
Harry descendit dans la salle à manger où il y trouva Remus, Severus, Tonks et Olivier.  
  
_Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt !Il est 10h30 ! Qu'est-ce que vous fesiez ensemble ?hein ? S'exclama Remus  
  
_Rien ! ! Rien du tout ! !  
  
_Mouais....  
  
_Mais dit moi ! T'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi cette nuit toi ! continua Tonks d'humeur enquiquineuse.  
  
_Je.....j'ai fait un cauchemar.  
  
_Voldemort ?demanda Remus tout d'un coup inquiet  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? questionna Severus intéressé  
  
_Qu'il allait mettre des enfants d'une famille mangemort à Poudlard pour surveiller Drago et l'ordre.  
  
_Je vais avertir le professeur Dumbeldore dit Remus en partant de la salle à manger.  
  
Ce fut à se moment là que Drago arriva, il regarda Harry mais celui là baissa les yeux tout rouge. Et bien il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Tonks mette son grappin la dedans  
  
_Et bien Harry que se passe-t-il t'est tout rouge ?T'est malade ?  
  
Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la rougeur sur les joues d'Harry.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait Drago ?  
  
_Hein ?euh...rien !rien du tout  
  
/oh si ! tu as fait plus que tu ne le croit !/  
_Voyons chérie arrête de les embêter ! dit Olivier qui ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche depuis le début de la conversation.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que la porte du Hall s'ouvrit.  
  
_Ah ! ça doit être Paul ! dit Remus qui venait d'arriver. Je vais l'accueillir !  
  
_Paul ? s'étonna Harry, il n'y avait aucun Paul dans l'ordre l'année dernière.  
  
Remus revient avec un grand homme qui devait avoir entre 20 et 30 ans, beau et plein de bienveillance dans les yeux, il avait une robe rouge bordeaux modeste mais pourtant assez riche.  
  
_Je vous présente Paul TORMAN les garçons ! C'est le nouveau ministre de la magie, Fudge étant tuer par des mangemort. Il a rejoint l'ordre il n'y a pas longtemps.  
  
_Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
_Bonjour répondirent-ils.  
  
_Paul je te présente Harry POTTER et Drago MALEFOY, dit-il en désignant Harry et Drago.  
  
_Heureux de vous rencontrer.  
  
_Nous de même messieurs !  
  
_Bien, Paul vous a donné une permission spécial pour utiliser la magie pendant les vacances comme ça on aura pas de problème.  
  
_Merci messieurs !  
  
_Mais de rien, de toutes façon connaissant Remus, vous aurait quand même trouvé un moyen de vous entraîner !  
  
_Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
  
_On était à Poudlard ensemble dans la même année à part que lui était à Serdaigle.  
  
_Cool  
  
_Mais dit moi Paul, que nous faut ta visite ici ? demanda Severus.  
  
_Et bien je viens vous dire que j'ai viré Ombrage et que j'ai effacé tout ces decrets.  
  
_Mais ça veut dire que Remus pourra revenir enseigner !  
  
_Attends un peu gamin ! Cela ne veux pas dire que je le veux !  
  
_Pff c'est trop nul ! Bouda Harry comme un enfant de sept ans à qui on aurait refusé de lui acheter des bonbon.  
  
ce qu'il est trognon lorsqu'il boude...  
  
Fin  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEW :  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : merci pour ta review ! j'ai pas grand choses à dire d'autres vu que je t'es déjà tout dit ^^  
  
Venus Potter : oui c'est vrai t'as raison ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu^^  
  
Voilà laissé une petite review maintenant tout le monde peut mettre une review^^ j'avait oublier de changer ça^^  
  
A+ pour le prochain chapitre ! ! 


	3. Chemin de traverse ou jamais

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas^^  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs^^ GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : chemin de traverse ou jamais deux sans trois  
  
Après le départ du ministre, Tonks se décida à parler d'un sujet sérieux .  
  
_Alors les garçons, vous voulez savoir ce que vous allez faire pendant les cours de métamorphose ?  
  
_Ouais !  
  
_ Vous allez.....................devenir des animagus ! !  
  
_C'est vrai ? ? ?  
  
_Bien sûr que oui !  
  
_ C'est une des nombreuses choses permissent le ministre ! Bien sûr vous ne ferez pas parti de la liste, se serait inutile aussi non ! dit Olivier.  
  
_Trop cool ! ! !  
  
_Et bien Drago tu ne sais dire que ça ?  
  
_Mais euh ! ! !  
  
/trop mignon ! à croquer !/  
  
_Bien les garçons, ça vous direz d'aller au Chemin de traverse pour vous acheter des habits un peu plus convenable ? Moldu et sorcier bien sûr !  
  
_Sans problème ! !  
  
_Dans ce cas allez vous préparer, on part maintenant et on mangera là- bas !  
  
_Ok !  
  
Dans la chambre   
  
Harry et Drago se changeaient dos à dos  
  
_Pourquoi t'étais si près de moi ce matin quand je me suis réveillé ? Tu me mater ?  
  
_Hein ? Euh...non ! Je...je voulais te réveiller mais j'ai glissé et euh....  
  
_T'es mignon quand tu rougis. Révéla Drago espérant qu'il ne c'était pas trompé et que Harry ressentait la même chose que lui.  
  
_Ah...euh......merci. Dit Harry encore plus rouge.  
  
Souriant Drago se retourna, s'approcha d'Harry qui était torse nu.  
  
mmmmmmmmmmh belle vu  
  
Et l'encercla de ses bras, puis posa un bisous sur l'épaule, souriant en sentant Harry frissonné contre lui.  
  
Ce dernier se retourna et ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux mais quand ils allaient s'embrasser Remus les appela.  
  
_Vous avez fini les garçons ? On n' a pas toute la matinée non plus !  
  
Puis un peu moins fort Tonks qui disait :  
  
_Me demande bien se qu'ils font.  
  
Harry et Drago se regardèrent, se séparèrent finir de se changer en vitesse et descendirent.  
  
En bas ils trouvèrent toute la troupe qui les regardèrent avec un sourire coquin sur leurs lèvres. Ce qui ne fut qu'accentuer leurs rougeurs.  
  
_Allez les amoureux on embarque !  
  
_Décidément le rouge vous vas très bien à tout les deux ! s'exclama Tonks.  
  
_On prend la poudre de cheminette pour y aller ? demanda Drago pour changer de conversation.  
  
_Oui  
  
_Oh non !s'exclama Harry  
  
Arriver au chaudron Baveur, il se séparèrent, Olivier et Tonks allèrent on ne sait où, Rémus et Séverus allèrent à la librairie et ils laissèrent Harry et Drago seuls.  
  
_Euh.....on a qu'à aller au magasin de quidditch proposa Harry.  
  
_Non, je préférais parler avec toi de ce matin dans un endroit tranquille...  
  
_D'accord, dit Harry, comme si il était hypnotisé par Drago et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.  
  
Ils s'en allèrent donc dans une ruelle sombre et vide de monde.  
  
_Et si on reprenait là où on en était ?  
  
_Avec plaisir Mr Malefoy ! répondit Harry tout sourire  
  
Malheureusement, comme une malchance ne vient jamais seul, avant qu'ils ne puissent aller plus loin, ils entendirent des cris, des pleurs mêlés avec des ricanements sordides et des sorts impardonnable.  
  
_Les mangemorts ! !  
  
_Et merde ! ! On peut pas être tranquille dans cette vie ! ! ! S'énerva Drago en s'élançant derrière Harry pour aller faire dégager ses mangemort de m****.  
  
Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se battre contre ses mangemort, leurs sorts étant moins puissant. Mais ils réussirent quand même à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des aurors, même si Harry continuait de se battre contre un des mangemort.  
  
Lorsque les mangemort furent à infériorité numérique ils transplanèrent et le bilan des morts et des blessés fut fait.  
  
En tout : 10 morts et 25 blessés.  
  
Sans doutes, l'attaque serait dans la gazette dès le lendemain. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était revenu comme si rien ne c'était passé à part qu'une ambiance désagréable c'était installée, notamment au chaudron baveur où les deux adolescents se faisaient engueuler par un homme d'un trentaine d'année.  
  
_Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ! ! !criait Rémus Lupin  
  
_Rémus, on pouvait pas ne rien faire ! ! Si on n'était pas intervenu il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de morts !  
  
_Et si les mangemorts n'auraient pas capitulés ce serait vous qui seraient mort ! !  
  
_Rémus calme toi ! Tu sais bien comment ils sont ! C'est inutile de les engueuler ! Ils le referont quand l'occasion se représentera ! dit Séverus avec son calme légendaire.  
  
_Ouais ben c'est pas toi qui à perdu tous tes amis et que le fils d'un d'eux risque sa vie ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son amour.  
  
A la fin de cette déclaration, Harry baissa la tête, sentant les larmes venir, en voyant ça, Drago le pris dans ses bras et Harry s'accrocha fort à lui se qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
  
_Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de revenir à la maison on reviendra plus tard finir les achats, dit Olivier  
  
Arrivait au quartier de l'ordre, Rémus alla s'isoler dans sa chambre, Harry voulut le suivre pour se faire pardonner mais Séverus l'en empêcha.  
  
_Laisse-le, il a besoin d'être seul.  
  
Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, il monta dans sa chambre suivit par Drago.  
  
Voyant son air attristé, Drago le pris dans ses bras.  
  
_T'inquiète pas, ça va passer, c'est normal, il faut le comprendre.  
  
Sur ce, Harry releva la tête de l'épaule de Drago et le regarda dans les yeux, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand on frappa à la porte. (ndla :et oui jamais deux sans trois^^ moi sadique ?non !)  
  
_Oui ? répondit Drago avec énervement  
  
_Euh...C'est Rémus. Séverus m'a dit qu'Harry était là et j'aimerais lui parler.  
  
_Oui, je suis là Rém'  
  
_Ok, je peux rentrer ?  
  
_Oui bien sur ! dit Drago en se séparant des bras de Harry  
  
_Je vais vous laisser.  
  
_D'accord répondit Harry en déposant un petit bisou sur la joue mais très près des lèvres.  
  
Devant ça, Remus fit un petit sourire. Quand Drago fut sorti, Remus et Harry s'assirent sur le lit de ce dernier.  
  
_Ecoute Rémus je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Si j'avais su que ça t'aurait mis dans cet état jamais je l'aurais fait  
  
_Non c'est moi qui te doit des excuses. J'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi mais...ça m'a rappeler de mauvais souvenir.  
  
_Ah....ok c'est pardonné t'inquiète pas pour ça !  
  
_On oublie ?  
  
_Bien sur !  
  
_Mais dit moi....avec Drago ça à l'air d'avancer !  
  
_Je.....je....mais......euh....  
  
_ Oh aller ! Pas de cachotterie entre nous !  
  
_Bon, euh...ben...oui....mais à chaque fois qu'on essaye de s'embrasser y'a quelqu'un qui nous interrompt !  
  
_Oh...désolé ! fit Remus avec un sourire d'excuse  
  
_Oh mais c'est pas ta faute ! !  
  
_Dis moi Harry ça te dirais d'aller au cimetière avec moi voir les tombes de tes parents et de Sirius ?  
  
_Oui !Bien sur ! Bon ben il est l'heure de manger on ira après !  
  
_Sans Problème  
  
Quand il descendirent, tout le monde étaient déjà attablé, Drago fit un petit sourire à Harry lorsqu'il s'assit à ses cotés.  
  
FIN  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEW :  
  
Tout d'abord désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tout les reviewer mais j'ai eu un problème avec fanfiction mais maintenant tout va bien !  
  
BLURP3 : merci de ta review désolé je promet que j'essaierai de rallonger mes chapitres !promis !  
  
LULULLE : merci beaucoup de ta review désolé de ne pas satisfaire ton besoin d'action mais pour l'instant je me focalise sur le couple mais promis yen aura plus tard !  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je ne pense pas être comme tu dit j'écrit pas aussi bien que lululle ou que toi^^ je suis encore une débutante^^  
  
GOLLUM : merci beaucoup pour ta review mais tu sais je pense vraiment être aussi doué que vous le dîtes^^ C'est ma première fics et je suis encore une débutante en plus, je n'ai que 14 ans alors j'ai pas beaucoup écrit d'histoire dans ma vie ^^  
  
SOFT : merci pour ta review, la voilà la suite ^^ ta pas eu à attendre trop longtemps j'espère^^ Je pose vite mes chapitres pour l'instant car je suis en vacances mais après sa va être plus long !^^ LISANDRA : merci pour ta review ta fics aussi elle est super ma puce ^^ je pense qu'elle va plaire à beaucoup ! !Même que je vais te faire de la pub ! ! !^^  
  
GROSSES BISES A TOUT LE MONDE  
  
LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW SA FAIT TOUJOURS PLAISIR 


	4. Le cimetière

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas^^  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs^^ GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : le cimetière  
  
Après le repas, Harry et Remus partirent.  
  
_ Par contre Harry ont va être obligé de marcher pour y aller car là- bas il n'y as aucune cheminée et je préfère ne pas transplané avec toi à une aussi longue distance car la pleine lune approche et je me sens fatigué.  
  
_Oui bien sur !C'est à combien de kilomètre ?  
  
_10. Il nous faudra environ deux heures et demi  
  
_Ok  
  
_On reviendra sûrement tard dans la nuit, cela dépend du temps qu'on reste là-bas.  
  
_Ok  
  
Ils commencèrent leur marche, ce ne fut qu'une demi heure plus tard qu'il sortir de la ville. Leurs marche furent longue et sinueuse mais ils arrivèrent enfin dans la petite ville qui précédé le cimetière ils mirent à peine dix minutes à traverser le village quand ils virent le cimetière, il était petit, mais on voyait bien qu'il était vieux tellement les herbes envahissait les tombes et un grand arbre dont le troncs se tenait au milieu du cimetière et ses branches recouvrait toutes les tombes.  
  
_Allez viens Harry. Avant de voir leurs tombes je voudrait que tu sachent que James habitait dans ce village et qu'on aimez bien venir ici, c'est d'ailleurs ici que tes parents se sont échangés leurs premiers baiser.  
  
Sous ces paroles Harry se senti soudain chez soi ici, c'est comme si il respirait à nouveau Il rentrèrent dans le cimetière, s'approchèrent du troncs.  
  
_Regarde !  
  
Ils étaient maintenant tout près du troncs et ils pouvait voir inscrit un grand cœur avec marquer à l'intérieur :  
  
JAMES POTTER + LILY EVANS  
  
=  
POUR LA VIE ET MÊME APRES  
  
Viens on va voir leurs tombes maintenant.  
  
Il s'éloignèrent de l'arbre pour arriver devant trois tombes très proche l'une de l'autre Où il y était inscrit : SIRIUS BLACK JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER  
  
Harry s'agenouilla devant et resta silencieux à les contempler pendant au moins une heure. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Rémus était à ses cotés à regarder les tombes avec tristesse.  
  
_Tu as fini ? lui demanda-t-il   
  
_Oui, on peut rentrer.  
  
_D'accord, allez viens.  
  
Le retour fut silencieux, les deux hommes regardait le paysage, le soleil se couchait déjà et c'était un spectacle magnifique pour les yeux.  
  
Arrivée à la maison, il faisait nuit depuis déjà un petit moment mais Séverus et Drago les attendait quand même.  
  
_Enfin, vous êtes là ! ! s'exclama Séverus.  
  
_Vous n'étiez pas obligé de nous attendre.  
  
_On en avez envie, de toutes façon je serai pas arrivé à dormir ! affirma Drago  
  
_Pourquoi ?lui demanda Harry  
  
Drago s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit à l'oreille :  
  
_Je te le dirait dans notre chambre  
  
Sur ces paroles, Harry rougit.  
  
_Bon, et bien je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on aille se couché vous ne pensez pas les garçons ?  
  
_Oui Dans la chambre.  
  
_Pourquoi tu as dit que tu n'aurais pas pu dormir  
  
_Je m'inquiétais trop pour toi, j'aime pas te savoir loin de moi répondit-il en s'approchant et en encerclant Harry de ses bras.  
  
Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent et ils se regardèrent, leurs visage se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un doux baiser plein d'amour et de promesse.  
  
mon dieu ! !Je l'embrasse ! Et en plus il répond ! !Mmmmmmmmh c'est si bon  
  
/mon dieu ! !Il m'embrasse !Mmmmmmmmmmmmh c'est si bon../  
  
Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent au bout d'un moment pour reprendre leurs souffle, ils se regardèrent, se sourirent  
  
_Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de dormir, Remus à prévu de nous faire lever tôt demain pour finir les achats dans la matinée et j'ai envie d'être en forme, pas toi ?  
  
_Oui c'est vrai t'as raison ! Mais alors tu dors avec moi ! réclama Drago  
  
_Euh........ mais...euh...  
  
_Oh t'inquiète pas on ne fera rien d'autre que dormir, j'ai juste envie de t'avoir près de moi.  
  
_Moi aussi.  
  
_Sa veut dire que tu accepte ?  
  
Pour toutes réponse, Harry l'embrassa.  
  
Grâces à un sort,(ndla : me demander pas lequel...)Drago rapprocha leurs lits pour qu'il ne forme plus qu'un.  
  
Il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le lit tout en l'embrassa, il s'allongea à cotés de lui, lorsqu'il arrêtèrent le baiser, Harry se blottit contre lui et s'endormi.  
  
Vers six heure le lendemain matin, Rémus pensait trouvé les deux garçons sagement endormi chacun dans leurs lit respectif mais au lieu de ça, il trouva un seul et unique grand lit où se trouvait deux jeunes garçons endormi les bras dans les bras.  
  
Rémus sourit et s'approcha pour les réveiller quand tout d'un coup il eut l'idée de faire à la manière de Sirius.  
  
Il alla chercher un seau d'eau froide, rentra dans la chambre se plaça à cotés du lit et retourna le sceau d'eau sur leurs tête en criant  
  
_ALLEZ LES AMOUREUX ILS FAUT SE REVEILLER ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !C'EST FINI LA GRASSE MATINEE ! ! ! !  
_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !Non mais t'est fou où quoi ? ? ? ? ?crièrent-ils en même temps  
  
Mais avant qu'ils n'est pu dire autres choses, Rémus déguerpit vite.  
  
C'est comme ça que Séverus, qui se dirigeait vers la chambre des garçons pu voir un Rémus essoufflait se cacher derrière lui et un Harry en boxer noir qui était tout aussi rouge de colère essayer de l'attrapé mais, en bon amant Séverus l'en empêcher, jusqu'à se qu'un Drago en boxer blanc sortit de la chambre pris Harry dans ses bras par derrière et déposa un petit baiser dans le cou.  
  
Ce fut un Harry rouge de gène cette fois qui se retourna vers Drago pour lui parler mais celui ne le voyait pas de la même manière et l'embrassa tendrement pour essayer de le calmer.  
  
A ce moment là, Tonks et Olivier sortirent de leurs chambres ainsi que Rémus sortait de sa cachette. Mais ce fut Séverus qui réagit le premier  
  
_Hum hum !  
  
Les amoureux se séparèrent à bout de souffle et tout le monde applaudit.  
  
Ce qui provoqua la rougeur sur les joues des deux garçons.  
  
_Allez venez déjeuner !  
  
Après le petit déjeuner, ils prirent une fois de plus la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au chemin de traverse.  
  
_Bien alors nous allons d'abord chez Mme Guipure pour vous trouvez d'autres robes que celle de poudlard.  
  
Sortit de chez Mme Guipure, ils avaient chacun une robe de bal et plein de robe simple mais joli de couleur varié.  
  
_Bien, maintenant, on va chez Fleury&Bott !  
  
_Après une demi heure de supplice, les garçons ont pu sortir, ils n'aimez vraiment pas les livres  
  
_Bon, on va chercher des ingrédients maintenant !  
  
Mais en voyant leurs têtes.  
  
_Bon d'accord, vous pouvez allez vous amusé  
_Ouaiiiiiiiiiis !crièrent les garçons en se dirigeant vers le magasin de Quidditch.  
  
Ils regardèrent la vitrine où était posé le balai qui venait de sortir « le tonnerre » Harry était debout, fixant la vitrine avec de gros yeux et Drago était derrière lui ses bras encerclant le torse de son petit-ami.  
  
_J'aimerais bien l'avoir !Comme ça je suis sûr de te gagner ! dit Drago  
  
_Tu le veux ? Si tu veux je te l'offre !  
  
_Non ! Il doit coûter cher  
  
_Rien ne peux plus compter pour moi que ton amour à mon égard. Répondit-il en se retournant et en l'embrassant.  
  
_Bon ben alors c'est d'accord je te l'achète ! s'exclama Harry  
  
_J'ai pas envie de te ruiné !  
  
_Tant que tu reste avec moi tu ne me ruinera pas car pour moi ton amour est le plus bel or qu'il puisse exister sur Terre !  
  
_Oh Harry ! dit Drago, ému par les paroles de son âme sœur.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis allèrent chercher assez d'argent à Gringotts.  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans le magasin, achetèrent le balai et ressortir pour rejoindre Rémus et les autres qu'ils étaient chez le glacier.  
  
_Vous avez acheter un balai ? s'exclama Olivier  
  
_Oui, il y a un nouveau balai, et Drago le voulait pour pouvoir avoir plus de chance de gagner contre moi alors je lui ai acheter pour lui montrer que même avec un balai plus fort que le mien, je peut le gagner !  
  
_Mais euh ! ! !s'exclama Drago en boudant et en s'asseyant  
  
_Tu sais que t'est mignon quand tu rougis ? dit Harry en s'asseyant sur lui et en l'embrassant.  
  
Ouais ben quand vous aurez fini, on devrai allez du coté moldu pour vous trouvé des habits plus accordé pour le sport. Sortant du chaudron baveur après avoir changer de l'argent sorcier en argent moldu, la petite troupe se dirigea vers les magasins moldu.  
  
Il trouvèrent assez vite un magasin de sport où il achetèrent se qu'il faut. En cherchant un magasin de vêtements homme, il passèrent devant une boutique de tatouage et de piercing professionnel.  
  
_Ouah trop cool ! !Je peux m'en faire s'il te plaît Rémus ? ? ? ? ? ? ?demanda Harry avec un air de chien battu.  
  
_Si tu veux.  
  
_Chouette ! ! !Tu veux t'en faire un toi aussi mon ange ?  
  
_Pourquoi pas !  
  
Ils rentrèrent alors dans le magasin, pendant qu'ils choisissaient le motif de leurs piercing et de leurs tatouages, une femme vint leur apporté de l'aide.  
  
_Vous désirait quelque chose en particulier ?  
  
_Moi j'aimerais avoir tatouage en forme de dragon.  
  
_Moi ce serai en forme de lion.  
  
_Bien, vous avez ceux là en forme de dragon et ceux la en forme de lion, pour les tatouages je vais vous chercher un catalogue.  
  
Finalement, à la fin, Harry pris un tatouage avec un dragon qui vole avec des yeux bleu acier.  
  
Drago opta pour un lion endormi.  
  
Tout deux se le firent posé sur le dos et ils firent mettre un piercing à l'arcade.  
  
Ils retrouvèrent les autres devant la boutique.  
  
_Pendant que vous étiez dans la boutique, nous nous avons cherchez une boutique de vêtements pour homme et nous l'avons trouvé venez, elle est pas loin Tonks est déjà en train de relooker Olivier.  
  
Ils trouvèrent des vêtements à leurs goût assez vite et ils ressortir avec des pantalon en cuir moulant, des t-shirt moulant eux aussi.  
  
Ils déjeunèrent au chaudron baveur.  
  
_Quand allons nous commencer l'entraînement ?questionna Drago  
_Et bien je penser commencer cette après-midi avec Potion !s'exclama Séverus  
  
_Oh......  
  
De retour à la maison ils eurent quartier libre pendant une demi heure et les deux amoureux en profitèrent pour monter dans leur chambre et être rien que tout les deux.  
  
Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le lit et s'embrassèrent tellement passionnément que Drago bouscula Harry sur le lit.  
  
Il passa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Harry pendant qu'Harry enlevait le sien(celui de Drago),bientôt rejoint par les autres vêtements...  
  
FIN  
  
Moi sadique ? ? ? ? JAMAIS !^^lol  
  
REPONSE AU REVIEW :  
  
BLURP3 : Tu pensais que j'était sadique ? Et tu as changer d'idée ?Je pense pas...^^  
  
GOLLUM : Je sais je suis jeune ^^ Une futur lpdd ? Pas à se point là ! Et t'inquiète pas tu vas l'avoir ton précieux ^^  
  
LISANDRA : C'est cool pour toi, j'espère que ça va continuer ^^ Et t'inquiète je continue^^  
  
SOFT : Si je fais vite c'est parce que pour moi c'est les vacances mais je rentre lundi alors il y aura plus d'espace entre les chapitre ^^  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : Je pense pas être très mature au contraire ^^  
  
HAYDEN : Si Drago et Harry se sont mis ensemble si vite c'est que moi j'était pressé de les voir ensemble ^^  
  
ONARLUCA : La voilà la suite  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews elle m'ont fait très plaisir. 


	5. Potions, amour, mariage

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas^^  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs^^ GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! ! C'est elle aussi qui a fait le lemon dans ce chapitre.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
CHAPITRE 5 :Potions, amour, mariage.  
  
Les mains du blond commencèrent à caresser tout doucement le torse du brun, il ne leur faillirent pas longtemps pour arriver sur le derrière de son amant. Harry avait du plaisir, il sentait son désir monter au fur et à mesure que les mains qui le caressaient descendaient. Drago quant à lui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son amour, et son envie d'être dans Harry. Il n'eu pas besoin de lui dire, le Gryffondor sentit quelque chose contre sa cuisse. Étonnait il regarda discrètement ce que cela pouvait être, il ne fit pas dessus voyant ce que c'était.  
  
_Drago lui dit, tu as envie de moi?  
  
_Comment as tu deviné? Je ne t'ai rien dit.  
  
_Toi non, mais il a quelque chose en toi qui me le dit.  
  
Drago ne savais pas de quoi Harry pouvait parler, puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait une érection. Le fait de voir le corps nu de son bien aimé lui avait fait de l'effet.  
  
_Oups, reprit Drago, honteux de lui.  
  
_Tu n'a pas a avoir honte tu sais, moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.  
  
_Je suppose que tu es encore vierge?  
  
_Je suis né en juillet, je suis lion.  
  
_Je ne te parles pas de ça.  
  
_Je sais. Tu sera le premier, mon amour .  
  
_Alors je vais y aller doucement.  
  
Tout doucement le blond fit l'amour a son amant, il fut très doux car il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Harry lui en éprouva un bonheur immense.  
  
_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?s'inquiéta Rémus en attendant les garçons avec son amant dans le salon avec Séverus.  
  
_Je vais voir !lui répondit Séverus  
  
_Ok  
  
Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre des deux retardataires, personne ne lui répondit. Alors il rentra et ce qu'il vu le fit sourire. Harry et Drago nus comme des vers, s'embrasser d'un baiser passionné tout en se caressant. ne voyant pas vu Séverus. Ce dernier se décida à se faire remarquer.  
  
_Hum hum.....  
  
En entendant leur professeur, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et remirent la couverture sur eux, rouge de gène.  
  
_Séverus !s'écria Drago, que fais-tu ici ? Tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer !  
  
_Oh mais j'ai frappé Mr Malfoy  
  
_Oh...euh....mais on a rien fait de mal !  
  
Sous toute cette gène, le Maître des potions éclata de rire.  
  
_J'espère au moins que vous vous êtes protégés !  
  
Les deux amants rougirent encore plus.  
  
_Bon je vais vous laissez vous habiller, je vous attends dans la cuisine pour commencer le cours de potion !dit-il un sourire en coin.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut partit les amants se dépêchèrent de s'habiller. Harry portait un t-shirt noir où il y avait un dragon vert et un short blanc. Drago portait un ensemble jogging noir et blanc. Ils descendirent à la cuisine où il y avait Rémus et Séverus qui les attendaient avec le sourire au lèvres.  
  
_Euh......On...euh.....On avait pas vu l'heure et euh ......hésita Drago.  
  
_Bien....bon ben maintenant que vous êtes là nous allons peut-être y aller...s'exclama Séverus en arrêtant le cafouillage de son filleul .Nous avons préparés une salle pour que vous puissiez vous entraîner tranquillement  
  
Il les emmena au sous-sol. C'était une grande salle dont les mur était rempli de livres. Sauf sur un cotés où il y avait un petit bar avec quelques boissons. Au milieu était installé des fauteuils et des canapés . Il y avait quatre portes sur le même mur,  
  
_Cool ! s'exclama Harry  
  
_Et vous n'avez pas tout vu ! sourit Séverus  
  
Il ouvrit l'un des porte et rentra suivit des jeunes apprentis.  
  
_Ici, c'est la salle de bain où vous pourrez vous relaxez après avoir travaillé.  
  
La salle d'eau était immense, uniquement faite de marbre blanc et bleu. Au milieu se tenait une gigantesque baignoire qu'on pourrait qualifier de piscine si elle avait été plus profonde. Sur l' un des cotés, le mur était entièrement recouvert de miroir. Sur les autres mur était posé des placards de toutes sortes où il y avait des serviettes, des produits d'entretiens, des savons et encore plus.  
  
Derrière une deuxième porte.  
  
_Bien allons voir la salle suivante.  
  
Derrière la deuxième porte, il y avait une salle vide de meuble, mais il y avait des armes moldus accroché au mur, ainsi qu'un unique placard qui contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour se soigner des blessure. Et comme la première une autre porte se tenait au fond de la pièce  
  
_Voici la salle où vous apprendrez les combats moldus.  
  
La troisième porte caché une salle entièrement vide sans rien d'autre sur les mur qu'une épaisse couche molle. Avec, comme les deux autres une porte en plus  
  
_Ici vous apprendrez les duel sorcier  
  
Et enfin la dernière porte contenait une salle de taille convenable mais aux murs rempli d'ingrédient de toutes sortes. Il y avait juste un grand tableau qui prenait toute la hauteur du murs et qui faisait environ trois mètres de largeur. Au milieu se tenait deux grand chaudron, chacun précédait d'une chaise confortable avec une petite table comme séparation. Avec la porte supplémentaire.  
  
_Et voilà là où vous apprendrez les potions !Mais je n'ai pas fini !  
  
Il ouvra la porte du fond et s'y engouffra, suivit des deux jeunes hommes.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans un immense couloir où l'on pouvait voir les autres portes qui menaient aux salles précédentes.Mais de l'autre coté du couloir se tenait une double porte qui devait conduire dans une salle au proportions immense, il y entrèrent.  
  
Là ils virent une immense piscine où il y avait aux extrémités des plongeoisr de toutes tailles. La salle était décoré de peinture égyptienne sur les murs.  
  
_Alors que pensez vous de l'endroit ? demanda Séverus lorsqu'il furent revenu dans la salle des potions.  
  
-Trop bien ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps  
  
_Bien, maintenant on va commencer la partie la moins amusante de cet entraînement ! Asseyez vous.  
  
Lorsque les deux jeunes élèves furent assis, Séverus alla choisir des ingrédients, qu'il prit en double et qu'il posa sur la petite table.  
  
_Bien je compte vous apprendre pour aujourd'hui une potion permettant de guérir des blessures assez grave, comme par exemple si vous avez recu un coup de couteau dansle bras. Vous prenez de cette potion , la guérisson est immédiate. L'intérêt de cette potion et qu'elle agit vite.  
  
_Ok  
  
_Bien j'écrit le procédé de la fabrication sur le tableau et je vous laisse, si vous avez le moindre problème ou un conseil à me demander je serai à côté.  
  
_D'accord.  
  
_Dans ce cas je vous laisse.  
  
Lorsque Séverus fut parti les deux garçons se mirent au travail en silence. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence.  
  
_Tu sais Drago...j'ai...j'ai beaucoup aimé cette nuit.  
  
_Vrai ? Moi aussi mon amour !  
  
Sur ceux, ils s'embrassèrent mais ce fut un court baiser car Séverus les interrompu.  
  
_Vous en êtes où ? ?  
  
_A la phase trois !s'écria Drago  
  
_Bien, vous avancez assez vite.Je viens voir si vos potions sont correct.  
  
Sur ce, il entra dans la salle et regarda les potions des deux amoureux.  
  
_Ça ma l'air correct. A part vous Potter, vous devriez rajouter plus de racine de mandragore.  
  
_Bien monsieur répondit le concerné en faisant ce qu'il lui était demandé.  
  
_Bon comme tout est correct je vais vous laisser.  
  
A la fin, ils devaient remuer la potion pour qu'elle soit bien liquide mais Harry avait quelques problèmes, il n'arrivait pas à avoir le résultat désiré.  
  
_Attends je vais t'aider ! lui dit son âme sœur qui avait déjà finit la sienne.  
  
Il vient donc l'aider en se plaçant derrière lui et en mettant ses mains dessus celle de son amant pour améliorer sa façon de remuer.  
  
_Mmmmmmmmmmh Drago...  
  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?  
  
_Embrasse-moi !  
  
_Vos désirs sont des ordres Seigneur de mon cœur !  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent tout en remuant la potion mais c'est à se moment là que Séverus arriva.  
  
_J'espère que vous avez finit vos potion messieurs ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire au lèvres  
  
_Hein ? Ah euh...oui !  
  
_Bon voyons ça !  
  
Après un examen détaillé des potions, il se tourna vers les deux inséparables qui était encore lèvres contre lèvres.  
  
_Vous allez arrêté ! On est pas ici pour apprendre l' apnée !  
  
_Ah bon ? Moi je trouve que ce serait trés utile, répliqua Harry  
  
_Moi aussi je pense la même chose, dit Drago pour défendre son chéri.  
  
_Pff...Bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui vous pouvez y aller !  
  
_Ok !  
  
Dans le salon, Drago arrêta Harry qui était en train de monter les marches pour rejoindre le salon en haut.  
  
_Attend ! Ta pas envie de prendre un bon bain ?  
  
_Tout les deux ?  
  
_Oui bien sûr.  
  
_Ok  
  
Dans la salle de bain, Harry s'occupé de remplir la baignoire tandis que Drago cherchait des produits pour se laver.  
  
_Ça y est j'ai tout trouvé ! dit Drago en approchant d'Harry avec dans les bras des produits comme du shampoing, du gel douche et autre.  
  
_Ok attend moi j'ai bientôt fini, dit Harry qui était accroupi à cotés de la baignoire.  
  
Pendant qu'il parler, Drago avait posé les produits par terre, proche de la baignoire et c'était approché d'Harry silencieusement. Maintenant qu'Harry avait arrêter de parler, Drago était derrière lui et pris son amant dans ces bras et déposé des petits bisous dans son cou.  
  
Harry se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément, Drago enleva le t-shirt de son aimé qui fit de même. Il se retrouvèrent vite nu et ils rentrèrent dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire qui sentait la mer.  
  
Ils rompirent le baiser pour respirer et Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago qui passa ses bras, auparavant dans les cheveux du jeunes hommes, autour de sa taille.  
  
_On est bien là tout les deux, seul, dit Harry  
  
_Oui c'est vrai je resterais là toute la vie si tu est avec moi.  
  
_Cette perspective me plait bien...  
  
Après cette discussion ils plongèrent dans un silence agréable, ce fut Drago qui, au bout de quelques minutes, rompu ce moment de paix.  
  
_Harry ?  
  
_Oui mon cœur ?  
  
_Après Poudlard....ça te dirai de m'épouser ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry l'embrassa d'un baiser rempli de promesse et d'amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
_Oh Drago ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fait plaisir en me demandant ça !Bien sur que j'accepte !  
  
Sous cette réponse, Drago était tellement heureux qu'il éclata de rire et qu'il embrassa Harry d'un baiser plein de fougue.  
  
FIN  
  
J'espère que ça vous as plu !  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEW :  
  
HAYDEN : toujours pas changé d'avis ?^^moi aussi les voir comme sa ça ....je me les ai toujours imaginé comme ça alors^^  
  
FEARIEL : c'est très bien de recevoir des critique de ses lecteurs mais si j'ai envie de faire mes perso OOC je le fait personne n'a dit qu'on avait pas le droit et plein d'autre auteur le font je bâcles ce que je veut et franchement si ta envie de voir un lemon entre Voldy et Lucius tu le fera toi même. La seul chose que j'ai changé c'est pour les noms parce que c'est chiants de les écrire toujours en majuscule mais c'est tout !  
  
ONARLUCA : J'espère que ce chapitre te plait autant que le précédent (et même plus^^)  
  
MERCI A TOUT LES REVIEWER ! !  
  
Continuer a me reviewer ça fait plaisir^^ 


	6. Le vélane et l'ange démon

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas^^  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs^^ GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
CHAPITRE 6 : le vélane et l'ange démon  
  
Lorsque Drago et Harry remontèrent, ils virent Séverus et Rémus en train de s'embrasse.Ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence des deux garçon, et commençaient à se déshabiller l'un l'autre.  
  
_Surtout dites-le si on dérange !s'exclama Drago.  
  
_Hein euh...Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?demanda Rémus  
  
_On a fini notre bain, alors on revient ! Répondit innocemment Harry.  
  
_Oui alors. Allez dans votre chambre et laissez nous tranquille !s'énerva Séverus.  
  
_C'est plutôt à vous de le faire si vous ne voulez pas être dérangé ! se défendit Harry en remontant dans la chambre accompagnait de Drago.  
  
_Attendez un peu les garçons ! Puisque on a encore le temps avant le dîné, Tonks viendra dans votre chambre dans environ une heure pour vous expliquer le procédé animagus. Alors ne faîtes pas de bêtises !  
  
Pour toutes réponses, il eu droit à deux langues tirées en sa direction.  
  
Dans leur chambre, les deux garçons s'embrassait longuement lorsque Tonks débarqua sans frapper mais ne voyant pas les deux garçons nu ou endormit elle fit une petite moue.  
  
_Oh non ! Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont des privilèges !  
  
_Tonks ! s'exclama Harry en rougissant.  
  
_Bon, bon d'accord ! Bon au boulot ! Vous venez, au va au salon de la salle d'entraînement ! On y sera plus tranquille !  
  
Ils descendirent dans le salon et se servirent chacun un verre. Drago et Tonks prirent une bièreaubeurre mais Harry prit une boisson moldu noir qui intrigua les deux autres sorciers.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ?lui demanda Drago inquiet de voir son amour boire quelque chose qui lui était inconnu.  
  
_C'est du coca ! C'est super bon. J'ai réussi à en boire à l'insu des Dursley une fois et j'ai adoré ! Tu veux goûter ?  
  
_Ok accepta-t-il en buvant une gorgée de la boisson.  
  
_Alors ?  
  
_C'est pas mauvais.  
  
_Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça mais vous devez travailler maintenant ! s'exclama Tonks impatiente.  
  
Quand les deux amants furent attentifs, elle commença à leurs expliquer la théorie  
  
_Bon, pour devenir animagus, il faut entamer un procédé lent et fastidieux. Il faut d'abord s'asseoir dans une position confortable et vider son esprit pendant que je récite une formule. Vous verrez ensuite votre animal apparaître. On a l'impression que cette rencontre dure cinq minutes mais en vrai elle dure quatre heures.  
  
_ On commence maintenant ? s'impatienta Harry  
  
_Non Harry, on a pas le temps, demain après-midi.  
  
_Et pourquoi pas ce matin ? demanda Drago tout aussi impatient que son fiancé.  
  
_Pour la simple raison que le matin vous vous entraînerez aux armes moldu !  
  
_Bon....ok. dit Harry déçu.  
  
_ Moi je n'ai toujours pas fini alors je continue ! Après cette première phase, il faut méditer le plus de temps possible.Au court de cette phase, qui est d'ailleurs la plus longue, votre physique changera ainsi que votre musculation qui augmentera. La dernière phase sera lorsque vous sentirez votre corps prêt au changement. Vous buvrez une potions faîte avec votre sang, un sang de l'animal qui vous aura choisi et d'autre ingrédients.Après avoir bu cette potion, vous sentirez votre corps change. A ce moment là il faut que vous pensiez à votre animal, à ses caractéristique, à ses particularité qui distinguera cet animal avec ceux de son espèce, comme toi Harry, il y a de forte probabilité que ton animal ai une cicatrice et les " cheveux " en bataille, cette première transformation vous sera douloureuse mais pour les prochaines, vous n'aurez plus aucune douleur. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est l'heure de manger.  
  
Ils montèrent manger, puis allèrent dans leurs chambre où Drago avait quelque chose d'important à dire à Harry.  
  
_Ecoute Harry, j'ai un truc d'important à te dire....  
  
_Je t'écoute.  
  
_Bien, alors en fait, j'ai reçu un héritage de la part de ma mère.Depuis que j'ai seize ans, mais le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas de l'argent, c'est un héritage qui vient du sang...........Je suis un Vélane.  
  
_Un Vélane ? Je ne savais pas que ça existé des hommes Vélane....Quoi que quand on te voit moi. Ca me m'étonnes pas !  
  
_Oui ...en fait les Vélanes mâles et femelles ne sont pas pareils. Les femelles ne sont que physique et se foutent des sentiments, elles se servent de leur beauté pour se servir des hommes et avoir des rapports sexuels. Alors que les Velanes mâles sont plus émotifs, lorsqu'ils trouvent l'amour, c'est pour une seul fois dans leur vie. Ils ont aussi la capacités de....d'accueillir de la vie dans leurs corps.....  
  
_C'est vrai ?ça veut dire qu'on peut avoir un enfant ? ?demanda Harry  
  
_Oui.  
  
_J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant ! C'est pour ça que quand j'ai compris que j'était homo.J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter car je savais que si j'étais avec un mec pour la vie jamais je pourrais avoir d'enfants. Et j'ai toujours su que t'étais mon âme sœur !  
  
_Je t'aime tellement dit-il les larmes aux yeux  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.  
  
Le lendemain matin, vers six heures, Rémus montait les marches des amants avec l'intention de les réveiller, plus doucement cette fois.Car ils avaient aujourd'hui une séance de jogging qui attendait son heure.  
  
En entrant dans la chambre, il s'approcha du lit où était les deux garçons enlacer.  
  
_Les garçons ! appela-t-il en les secouant un peu  
  
_Mmmmmmmmmh, Rém', laisse-nous ! répliqua Drago encore endormi.  
  
_Je vous laisse une demi-heure pour vous habiller. Si vous n'êtes pas dans la cuisine en temps prévu, je reviens avec un sceau d'eau glacé. C'est jogging aujourd'hui !  
  
Cette affirmation les fit se réveiller d'un seul coup. Rémus les laissa seul et ils s'habillèrent en dix minutes de peur de mettre trop longtemps à se changer.  
  
Ils se vêtirent tout les deux d'un jogging noir pour Drago et vert bouteille pour Harry.  
  
Ils descendirent dans la cuisine prendre leurs petit-déjeuner.  
  
_Bien ! s'exclama Rémus en rentrant dans la cuisine au même moment où les deux amoureux avait fini de manger.Il portait un jogging rouge foncé.Vous allez me suivre, pour le moment nous ne ferrons qu'un petit kilomètre pour vous mettre en forme !  
  
_Ok.  
  
Revenant de leur jogging en suer , ils trouvèrent Séverus, Olivier et Tonks en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement.  
  
_Bien couru les garçons ? demanda Tonks un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle mangait une tartine de confiture à la fraise  
  
_Hein hein ! ! C'est très marrant ! répondit Drago amer.  
  
_Bon , moi je vais prendre un bain tu viens Dray ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Bien sûr amour !  
  
Dans la salle de bain, ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre tout en s'embrassant. Puis rentrèrent dans le bain.  
  
Drago le caressa dans le dos tandis qu'Harry occupait ses lèvres sur le cou du serpentard. Puis Drago descendit ses mains plus bas.  
  
_J'ai envie de toi ! lui souffla-t-il.  
  
_Maintenant ?  
  
_Moui   
  
Ils sortir de la baignoire et s'allongèrent sur le carrelage où était apparu (ndla : comme par magie...lol) une serviette.  
  
Contrairement à la dernière fois, Harry était dessus et ils se firent l'amour pour une deuxième fois.  
  
_Je crois qu'on va devoir reprendre un bain.....annonça Harry.  
  
Ce qui provoqua le fou rire des deux amants qui, après avoir repris un bain, remontèrent dans la cuisine prendre un repas bien mérité quand Coq arriva aussitôt suivit une chouette beige qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.  
  
Les oiseaux se posèrent devant lui, la lettre qu'avait apporté la chouette inconnu venait d'Hermione.  
  
"Salut Harry !  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien.J'ai appris que tu étais revenu dans le quartier de l'ODP et j'en suis rassuré. Je n'aime pas te savoir chez ses moldus...Moi, je suis chez Ron. On aurait aimé que tu sois avec nous mais Dumbeldore pense que c'est mieux pour toi que tu sois entouré d'aurors. J'ai aussi appris que tu était avec Malefoy, car il avait eu des problème avec sa famille. Ron et moi en avons beaucoup discutaient et nous pensons que si l'ODP lui fait confiance, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si snob qu'on la connu.  
  
Je t'embrasse,  
  
Hermione.  
  
PS : Je me suis acheté cette chouette il y a quelque jour au chemin de traverse, elle s'appelle Rivka (ndla : en hommage à une de mes meilleures amies.) "  
  
Harry fut heureux que ses amis aient compris Drago aussi vite, il ouvrit la lettre de Ron qui contenait à peu près la même chose.  
  
"Salut Harry,  
  
J'espère que tout se passe bien avec Malefoy. Je ne répéterais pas les même choses qu'Hermione, mais j'espère qu'on pourra se voir avant la rentrée. On demandera l'autorisation à Dumbeldore pour qu'on puisse passer ton anniversaire ensemble.  
  
Mes salutations,(ndla :j'allais quand même pas mettre " je t'embrasse " !)  
  
Ron."  
  
_Bonne nouvelle ? lui demanda Rémus  
  
_Oui !  
  
_ Si on allait faire l'entraînement animagus ? s'exclama Tonks en voyant que les deux amoureux avaient fini leur repas.  
  
_Tout de suite !  
  
Ils allèrent dans la salle au mur mou.  
  
Ils s'assirent sur des coussins au sol.  
  
_Bien maintenant, allongez vous dans la position la plus confortable possible. Je vais réciter une formule pour que vous puissiez voir votre animal.  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent couchés et concentrés, elle récita une formule.  
  
Harry se sentit transporté dans un endroit blanc, il vu des centaines d'animaux s'approcher mais un seul lui parla.  
  
_Bonjour Harry.Tu vois ici toutes des formes animagus, en fait, ils y a toutes les espèces ,et sous-famille d'animal. C'était le lion qui avait parlé.  
  
_Euh....Mais on ne peut pas ! On ne peut avoir qu'un seul animal !  
  
_Oui mais toi tu es spécial Harry Potter ! Cette fois-ci, ce fut un serpent long d'une dizaine de mètre, un anaconda.  
  
_En quoi ?  
  
_Tu le découvrira par toi même !cette fois-ci, ce fut un aigle royal qui parla  
  
_Oh....Et bien, d'accord ! Mais....comment je vais faire pour ma méditation ? Je ne peux pas penser à une centaine d'animau en même temps !  
  
_Dès que tu sortira de cet endroit.Tu pourra immédiatement te transformer en tout les animaux de ton choix !Là c'était une licorne ailée qui avait parlé.  
  
_Oh....Ok !  
  
_Il est temps de nous dire au revoir.Si tu as un problème, avant de t'endormir, pense à une de tes forme. Nous serons toujours là pour toi, tu est nous !Pour cette fois ce fut un gorille.  
  
_Au revoir Harry Potter !  
  
A ce moment là, Harry revient à la réalité en même temps que Drago.  
  
Tonks, qui était toujours là, était impatiente de savoir leurs formes.  
  
_Alors ?  
  
_Et bien moi je me transforme en loup blanc ! s'exclama Drago.  
  
_Et bien moi....en fait....c'est assez bizarre, je me transforme en toutes les espèces qui existe.  
  
_Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Drago  
  
_Pas vraiment ! affirma Tonks, il existe une légende, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serais toi ! On t'attends depuis si longtemps !  
  
_Mais de quoi tu parle ? lui demanda Harry.  
  
_La légende parle du descendant de Merlin, héritier de Gryffondor qui nous débarrasserait du mal à jamais ! Cet enfant pourra avoir toutes les formes animagus possible ! Mais il est dit aussi qu'il serais mi-ange mi- démon et qu'il se marierait avec un Velane.  
  
_Mais....Je....Je suis vraiment mi-ange mi-démon ?  
  
_Je le pense.  
  
_Oh.......  
  
Pour le soutenir, Drago s'approcha d'Harry et le pris dans ses bras.  
  
_Il est temps d'allait manger, j'enverrais un message à Dumbeldore.  
  
Il montèrent dans la salle à manger et Rémus, en voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas l'air en forme allait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais Tonks lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait tout plus tard.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent en vitesse, puis allèrent se coucher. Alors que Drago commençait à s'endormir, Harry lui parla.  
  
_Dis-moi Drago, toi qui en sais plus que moi sur les légendes de la magie. C'est quoi un démon ? et un ange ?  
  
_Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?  
  
_Je connais juste les légendes moldus.  
  
_Un démon est un gardien de la mort, il peuttuer quelqu'un d'un simple coup de doigt. Un ange, c'est un peu pareil sauf que celui ci et beaucoup plus juste et souvent, il laisse à la personne une unique chance de se racheter. Le démon à des ailes noirs ainsi que des habits en cuir noir. Alors que l'ange est tout en blanc. Un homme mi-ange mi-démon est le mariage des deux créature. Il peut amener un homme au porte de l'enfer ou du paradis,mais ne le tue pas directement.Il le donne soit à un démon soit à un ange, selon la personne. Il est humain tout comme toi mais la nuit, il se transforme, il a des ailes blanches mais un habits en cuir noir.  
  
_Ah.............Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me transformer avant ?  
  
_Car tu dois pour cela avoir ton héritage. Celui-ci varie selon les personnes et leurs ancêtres. Je pense que toi tu le pourra quand tu te sera transformé pour la première fois.  
  
_Mes animaux m'ont dit que je peut me transformer dès maintenant. Pourtant, il fait nuit et mes ailes n'ont pas encore poussées !  
  
_Tu ne t'ai pas encore transformé. Bien ,maintenant, on dort. Dumbeldore sera certainement là demain pour t'expliquer tout ça mieux que moi.  
  
_D'accord bonne nuit mon amour.  
  
_Bonne nuit mon ange.  
  
Ils s'endormirent tout les deux les bras dans les bras.  
  
Le lendemain matin après leur jogging, Harry écrivit la réponse pour ses deux amis.Ils leurs dit que Drago n'était en effet pas celui qu'ils croyaient. au début, et qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Qu'ils avaient commencé un entraînement et que lui aussi espérait les revoir bientôt.  
  
Après avoir envoyer les deux lettres, avoir mangés, ils allèrent avec Rémus dans la salle d'entraînement moldu.  
  
_Bien, maintenant, nous allons apprendre le combat à main nu. Cela vous servira si vous vous faîtes voler votre baguette.  
  
_Ok  
  
_Bien alors mettezt vous face à face. Harry, tu vas faire comme si Drago était un mangemort et Drago, tu vas le serrer dans tes bras comme si tu voulez le capturer.  
  
_Maintenant Harry, tu vas lui faire un croche pattes pour qu'il tombe à terre. Toi, Drago tu vas essayer de l'entraîner avec toi. Après, vous échangerai les rôles.  
  
Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à s'entraîner sur différentes tactiques. Séverus arriva pour les prévenir de l'arrivée de Dumbeldore.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde fut assis dans le salon en compagnie de Dumbeldore, celui-ci regarda Harry profondément.  
  
_Tonks m'a dit que tu pouvais te transformer en n'importe quel animal dès maintenant ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Bien, peut-tu te transformer en lion s'il te plaît.  
  
Harry pensa alors très fort au lion qu'il avait vu et quelque seconde.l'isatant d'après se tenait devant eux un lion à la crinière ébouriffé rouge flamboyante, au yeux vert avec une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.  
  
_Bien Harry, tu peux reprendre ta forme humaine.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut rassit à coté de Drago celui-ci lui souffla à l'oreille.  
  
_Tu étais très beau en lion mais moi je te préfère comme ça chuchota- t-il dans son oreille.  
  
_Bien Harry, sais-tu ce qui va se passé après cette première transformation ?  
  
_Je vais devenir mi-démon mi-ange.On en a parlé avec Drago hier.  
  
_Dans ce cas, Mr Malefoy t'as certainement dit le rôle que tu vas devoir respecter.  
  
_Oui monsieur.  
  
_Bien, tu sais qu'avec cet atout tu pourrais détruire Voldemort ? Surtout qu'il ne faut pas oublier que tu es aussi l'héritier de Gryffondor et descendant de Merlin. Tu as une force magique extraordinaire en toi, elle ne demande qu'à sortir. Mais si elle sortait d'un seul coup, tu en mourrais. C'est pour quoi, je vais t'apprendre à contrôler cette force. Approche-toi.  
  
Harry s'approcha jusqu'à être très proche de son directeur.  
  
_Il faut que tu fasse le vide dans ton esprit et que tu disent cette formule : Aono montrae forcea lontea  
  
_ Aono montrae forcea lontea répéta le Gryffondor après avoir fait le vide dans son esprit.  
  
Soudain, il sentit une chaleur envahir son corps.Tous les spectateurs pouvaient voir un halo rouge et or entourer le corps d'Harry.  
  
_Maintenant, tu vas essayer de la rentrer dans ton corps, empêche-la de sortir.Dis-toi que c'est toi le plus fort.  
  
Une fois fait, ce qui dura une petite minute, Dumbeldore continua à lui demander de la contrôler.  
  
_Bien, maintenant, tu vas essayer de n'en ressortir qu'une partie.  
  
Le survivant mis plusieurs minutes à réaliser cela.  
  
_Bien, tu essayeras de recommencer quand Drago fera son entraînement animagi. Prend ce chocolat, tu es épuisé.  
  
FIN  
  
REPONSES AU REVIEW :  
  
GOLLUM : Les voilà ! moi aussi elle m'a montré quelque truc ^^ elle t'a vraiment volé ton précieux ? je vais lui dire de te le rendre alors ^^  
  
HAYDEN : Non je ne suis pas barge ^^  
  
BLURP3 :Les voilà !  
  
ONARLUCA :merci beaucoup.  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : rend lui tout de suite son précieux ! !^^j'ai vite avancé car comme je viens de rentrer de vacances alors maintenant y'aura plus d'espace entre les chapitres^^ de plus je vais en Allemagne à la fin de semaine !  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, reviewer moi ça fait plaisir !^^ 


	7. Une bonne nouvelle pour Harry

Auteur : watashina

Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi….enfin vous connaissez la chanson !

Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas^^

NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes……heureusement d'ailleurs^^ GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !

( la pieuvre te répond que pour moi c'est un grand honneur que tu le fais, et j'éspère faire naitre d'autre vocation aux auteurs talentueux qui sommeil en ceux qui n'ont pas encore écrit de fic ^____^ )

CHAPITRE 7 : Une bonne nouvelle pour Harry

_Bien monsieur.

_Je vais devoir y aller. Je dois préparer la rentrée, dit-il avant de transplaner.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, Harry se rassit à coté de Drago en posant sa tête sur ses épaules.Il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Drago le ramena dans leur chambre puis descendit dans la salle à manger afin d'y pendre son repas.

Le repas se passa en silence et lorsqu'il fut fini, il emporta un plateau pour Harry.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, son amour dormait encore. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, s'assit sur le lit à coté d'Harry, lui caressa les cheveux et le regarda tendrement.

Quelque minute plus tard, le Gryffondor se réveilla lentement.

_Je t'ai apporté à manger mon ange.

_Merci, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse en s'asseyant.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, sa moitié le regardait d'un air protecteur.

_Cette nuit, tu vas te transformer.

_Oui.

_Tu vas être merveilleux, si c'est encore possible d'être encore plus merveilleux que tu ne l'es déjà.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement puis le baiser se fit encore plus intense.

Drago renversa Harry tout en l'embrassant dans le cou puis lui enleva sa chemise.

Harry le caressait dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il décida que le t-shirt de son amour soit trop encombrante alors il lui enleva.

Mais malheureusement, on frappa à la porte.

_Quoi ?s'énerva Drago.

L'envahisseur rentra doucement, c'était Séverus mais lorsqu'il vit la position que les deux amants avaient. Il en rougit.

_Oh……..Et bien…J'étais venu vous demandez si une petite après-midi piscine vous plairez. Je vois que vous êtes occupé, je vais vous laissez.

Avant que les deux garçons n'ai pu dire quelque chose, il s'en alla.

_Putain ! Qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve, pas moyen d'avoir de la tranquillité dans cette maison !s'exclama Drago en se levant.

Harry, qui n'avait rien dit, le regardait avec un petit sourire se mettre en maillot de bain. Voyant qu'il ne l'imitait pas, Drago se retourna vers son âme sœur avec étonnement. 

_Tu ne veux pas venir te baigner ?

_Euh………en fait je…je ne sais pas nager, on ne m'a jamais appris…répondit-il embarrassé.

_Oh oui bien sûr. Et bien je vais t'apprendre !

_Vrai ?

_Bien sûr ! Allez mets ton maillot de bain !

Une fois changé, ils descendirent dans la cuisine où était Séverus.

_Vous êtes rapide, pour vous changer.

_C'est pas notre faute si on a était interrompu ! s'exclama Drago.

_J'imagine que vu votre tenu, vous avez trouvés ma proposition intéressante ! 

_Oui , on peut y aller seul !

_Comme vous voulez ! Mais ne faîtes pas de bêtise ! 

Une fois dans la piscine, ils entrèrent dans l'eau tranquillement.

_Bon, d'abord, tu vas venir avec moi au fond, tu n'auras qu'à te tenir au bord.

_Ok.

Une fois arrivée au fond de la piscine, endroit le plus profond, Drago pris Harry dans ses bras puis l'éloigna du bord mais voyant l'air effrayé qu'Harry prenait, il le réconforta.

_T'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, dit-il, tu me fait confiance ?

_Bien sûr mon cœur.

_Tu vas te retourné comme cela. Voilà, puis tu vas te laissait porter par l'eau. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens, ferme les yeux, tu vas voir, c'est agréable.

Il continua comme ça pendant une heure jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sache nager ce qu'il appris très vite.

_ Tu vois, c'est pas si difficile que ça ! le félicita Drago 

_C'est surtout grâce à toi mon amour lui dit-il en l'embrasant.

Il restèrent encore un peu à se bécoter dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'on les appelle pour manger.

Vers 21h, lorsque le soleil se couché, ils étaient tous réunit au salon attendant la transformation d'Harry.

Ce dernier était stressé.

Lorsque la nuit s'installa entièrement. Harry commença à ressentir une douleur dans le do. Il se leva pour laisser ses ailes s'ouvrirent sans gène mais dû s'accroupir sous la douleur.

Drago le regardait avec impuissance, il voulait l'aider à ne plus avoir mal. Mais c'était impossible, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Lorsque la transformation fut accompli en entier, l'ange démon se releva, magnifique.

C'était une créature magnifique aux long cheveux et au yeux vert mordoré au lieu de vert émeraude qui envoûté touts ceux qui le regardait dans les yeux. 

Il scruta la pièce avec un regard fier.

En voyant Drago, il couru vers lui le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa, et dit :

_Je dois y aller, une âme m'attend.

_La mienne aussi réclame ta présence lui répondit Drago.

_Je sais mais je dois y aller. Je ne serai pas long, je reviens mon amour.

_Ne me laisse pas seul.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là dans ton cœur, et puis je ne vais pas mourir. Je ne le peux pas sous cette forme.

_Reviens-moi vite !

_Promis mon amour, lui dit-il avant de partir.

Lorsqu'il revint, quelques heures plus tard, il vit Drago endormit dans le fauteuil avec une couverture sur le dos que Rémus avait du poser.

Il prit alors Drago dans ses bras, l'apporta dans leur chambre mais lorsqu'il posa son amour sur le lit, ce dernier se réveilla.

_Désolé de t'avoir ré…. 

Mais avant qu'il put finir sa phrase, Drago l'embrassa de tout son cœur.

Harry s'allongea sur lui puis entreprit de lui enlever son t-shirt. Drago fit de même et leurs habits se retrouvèrent une fois encore par terre.

Cette nuit fut une nuit d'amour où les deux jeunes gens transférèrent tout l'amour qu'il avait l'un pour l'autre. Harry était toujours sous la forme de l'ange démon mais les ailes avait disparu.

Le lendemain, Drago se leva à l'aube mais, à peine il fit quelque pas qu'il fut prit de nausée. Il courut vers la salle de bain.

Il savait ce que c'est nausées voulaient dire et que ce ne serait pas les première. 

Il revint dans la chambre où Harry était encore endormi. Il décida de le réveiller pour lui dire la nouvelle.

_Mon amour ! Mon amour ! dit-il tout en le secouant un peu.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? demanda Harry encore endormi.

_J'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est important.

_Un bisou pour m'encourager ? dit-il taquin.

Drago l'embrassa doucement mais Harry ne pensa pas tout à fait pareil et commença à lui enlever son t-shirt.

_Non, Rémus va pas tarder à venir nous chercher pour faire le jogging et je veut que tu le sache avant les autres, dit-il 

_Bon, d'accord, accepta-t-il avec une petite moue.Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire alors ?

_Je crois que je suis enceint.

_C'est vrai ?demanda-t-il heureux.

_Je n'en suis pas sûr mais ce matin, je me suis levé avec des nausée.

J'ai l'impression de manger plus qu'avant.

_Mais c'est merveilleux ! On va avoir un bébé ! Tu te rends compte ! Un enfant rien que pour nous ! A nous ! Oh Drago je suis si heureux ! s'exclama-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Devant l'enthousiasme de son amant, Drago éclata de rire et Harry le suivit.

A ce moment là, on toqua à la porte.

_Rentre Rém' !

_Que nous vaux tant d'enthousiasme de si bon matin ? demanda-t-il en entrant.

_Drago et moi on va être papa !répondit Harry.

_Mais c'est merveilleux ! Mes félicitations !dit-il, mais maintenant, il faut courir ! Toi aussi Drago, pour l'instant tu continue normalement. Après, tu arrêteras le jogging, les potions et l'art martial !

_Mais c'est pas juste ! 

_Mon cœur, il a raison ! Tu vas être de plus en plus fatigué ! Il faut pas que fasse trop d'effort ni que tu blesse le bébé et puis, pour potions, ça peut être toxique pour le bébé aussi ! On verra avec Séverus !

_D'accord ! répondit-il avec une petite moue adorable. 

_ C'est bien beau tout ça mais le sport ça attend pas !

Sur ce, ils partirent faire trois kilomètre dans les alentour.

Quand ils furent revenu, ils annoncèrent la nouvelle aux autres qui les félicitèrent chaleureusement.

_Maintenant, vous allez venir avec moi. J'ai une petite surprise pour vous ! Enfin, c'est surtout pour Harry dit Rémus.

_On te suit.

_Bien.

Ils allèrent tout les trois dans la salle d'entraînement moldu puis Rémus alla chercher une boite plate rectangulaire.

Cette boîte contenait un pistolet moldu ainsi qu'une carabine avec plusieurs cartouche.

_Mais à quoi ça va nous servir ?

_A tuer Voldemort !

_Mais comment ?

_Le directeur et moi avons réfléchit longuement au sujet et nous nous sommes dit que Voldemort était invincible face à l'avada kedavra. Mais que face à des choses inconnu il ne va pas être préparé ! Donc nous avons pensés au arme moldu.

_C'est une excellente idée ! 

_Oui mais comme c'est toi qui doit le tuer Harry, c'est toi qui va t'entraîner ! Pendant ce temps, Drago se concentrera sur sa forme animagus ! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

FIN

Je sais, c'est assez court mais je part ce soir en Allemagne pour une semaine alors je vous poste un petit chapitre en attendant !

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

BLURP3 : désolé si ça se fini brutalement mais comme je suis parti en Allemagne (c'est pour ça que ce chapitre a été plus long à venir que les autre) et je voulais vous mettre un chapitre le plus vite possible.

WHITE WOLF : la voilà là suite !

ONARLUCA : merci j'espère que la transformation t'a plu 

LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : tu pourrais lui rendre son précieux quand même ! c'est pas le tiens ! ils t'impressionnent leurs pouvoirs^^ ? moi aussi je le pense que c'est trop mimi puis pour une fois c'est Drago qui porte ^^ 


	8. Un pas de plus

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
CHAPITRE 8 :Un pas de plus  
  
Harry passa la matinée à s'entraîner au tir dans la salle de combat moldu, alors que Drago était dans leur chambre à se concentrer sur sa forme animagi.  
  
En fin de matinée, ce dernier était en pleine concentration quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.  
  
Il ouvra les yeux et vit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte un magnifique bouvier bernois aux yeux verts avec une cicatrice sur le front et à la touffe en bataille (ndla : j'imagine le mien comme ça....trop drôle ! )  
  
Le genre de chien qui ne demande que des caresses. Bien sûr, Drago reconnu Harry mais décida de jouer le jeu.  
  
Et bien mon beau ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Allez approche !  
  
Le soi-disant chien s'approcha du lit où était assis Drago, puis monta dessus et commença à lécher Drago partout sur la figure.  
  
Le serpentard commença à le caresser dans le dos tout en éclatant de rire.  
  
Allez Harry ! Reprend ta forme humaine ! T'es bien beau comme ça mais je te préfère en humain !  
  
Le Gryffondor se transforma alors en humain et embrassa Drago de tout son souffle tout en lui enlevant son t-shirt.  
  
Bientôt, c'est ton anniversaire dit Drago  
  
Oui répondit Harry tout en déposant des petits bisous partout sur le ventre de Drago.  
  
Que veux-tu comme cadeaux ?  
  
Toi.  
  
Mais tu m'as déjà !  
  
Tu me suffit. Tu es la seule chose qui soit capable de me faire vivre, si tu meurt, je meur.  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
Moi aussi Drago.  
  
Drago le retourna alors pour se mettre à califourchon sur sa moitié.  
  
Il lui enleva son t-shirt qui fut suivit par les autres habits, tout autant ceux d'Harry que ceux de Drago.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tout les deux nus.  
  
Mais, avant qu'il continue et n'aille plus loin, Harry se souvena de la raison pour laquelle il était monté dans la chambre.  
  
J'était censé venir te chercher pour aller manger dit Harry  
  
Et bien allons-y !dit-il en faisant la moue.  
  
Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, tout le monde les attendaient assit devant de bon petits plats qui étaient en train de refroidirent.  
  
Cela fait une demi-heure qu'on vous attends ! Bon sang, Harry, tu était partit pour le chercher s'exclama Séverus.  
  
Désolé, j'ai était...déconcentré répondit-t-il.  
  
Maintenant on va passer à table ! J'ai faim moi ! C'est fatiguant le sport de chambre !s'exclama Drago.  
  
Sur ces paroles, Harry éclata de rire en s'installant à côté de Drago qui avait déjà commencé à dévorer le plat entier de salades.  
  
Eh ! Moi aussi j'en veux !  
  
Oh...désolé...  
  
Ce n 'est pas grave amour.  
  
Après le repas, il continuèrent leur entraînement de potion.  
  
Bien, leur dit Séverus.Maintenant que votre préparation de votre dernière potion c'est reposé, je vous en donne un flacon chacun en vous félicitant. Elle était très réussit. Mais aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre a faire une potion d'invisibilité. Elle vous sera très utile si vous avez besoin d'espionnez ! Mais je ne veux pas que vous l'utilisez pour vous voir en cachette la nuit pour faire vos batifolage !  
  
Oui ! Promis !  
  
Et aussi, pour toi Drago. tu peux utiliser la potion de guérison maintenant pour ta cicatrice. Il suffit que tu en mette quelques gouttes sur tes mains que tu les frotte, que tu masse la blessure, elle disparaîtra immédiatement.  
  
Pendant que Drago se soignait, Séverus alla chercher les ingrédients.  
  
Bien, dit-il en revenant. On va faire comme la dernière fois. Je serai dans le salon et vous laisserait tranquille ! Mais pas de bêtises !  
  
D'accord.  
  
Il les laissa enfin tranquille. Ils firent leurs potions silencieusement ce qui leurs prit environ une demi heure .Le maître des potions vint les voir pour voir si tout allez bien. A la fin, il eurent quartier libre avant de manger.  
  
Ils allèrent dans leur chambre pour être tranquille.  
  
Je te trouve beaucoup mieux sans cette cicatrice !  
  
Ah oui ?dit-il occupé à embrasser le cou de Harry, décidément, je me demande qui a eu l'idée ridicule d'inventer le t-shirt !  
  
Tout en disant cela, il enleva le t-shirt qui gênait pour pouvoir embrasser un peu plus le corps de son amant.  
  
Drago...gémit Harry pendant que Drago s'attaquer au tétons de son amour durcit par la douleur.  
  
Tu aime ?  
  
Nom de Dieu ! T'arrêtes pas ! fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.  
  
Le Serpentard continua tout en descendant vers le nombril jusqu'à arriver à la ceinture, élément bien sûr gênant, il l'a défit puis enleva le pantalon de son amant.  
  
Il remonta vers la bouche d'Harry qui en profita pour retourner Drago et se mettre sur lui.  
  
Harry lui enleva à son tour le t-shirt et le pantalon en lui embrassant ses tétons puis en descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à la barrière du boxer de Drago.  
  
Mais ce dernier ne voulu pas se laisser faire et le retourna pour se remettre sur lui. Il repris là où il était tout en enlevant le boxer de son amant lentement.  
  
Il remonta vers la bouche d'Harry pour l'embrasser puis remplaça sa bouche par des doigt qu'Harry lécha avec délice.  
  
Il retira ses doigt pour les introduire dans l'intimité de son amant en douceur.  
  
Harry gémit de plaisir pendant que le serpentard bougait ses doigts en lui.  
  
Ils était tout les deux en extase lorsque le blond enleva ses doigt pour les remplacer par plus gros.  
  
Tout deux s'endormir comme ça, l'un sur l'autre et c'est comme ça que Séverus les trouva. Il les réveilla pour aller manger avec un sourire au lèvres.  
  
Au dîner, Harry reçut une lettre de Ron et Hermione expliquant qu'ils arriveraient le lendemain. Leur père ayant des informations pour l'ODP.  
  
Harry, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je viens juste de la finir, attend moi ici, je vais la chercher dit Séverus.  
  
C'est quoi ?  
  
Tu verras bien !  
  
Il revint quelque minutes plus tard avec un flacon d'une potion rougeâtre.  
  
Voilà, elle va te servir à ne pas te transformer dans la nuit.  
  
Cool !  
  
Mais attention ! Tu ne dois pas l'utiliser toutes les nuits ou sinon elle ne servira plus à rien.  
  
Ok. Merci beaucoup !  
  
C'est rien. Comme ça, Tu pourras faire l'amour avec Drago pendant la nuit au lieu qu'à tout moment de la journée, ça nous éviterez des surprises !  
  
Sous cette affirmation, ils rougirent tous les deux.  
  
C'est pas tout mais moi je suis fatigué ! dit Harry en se levant pour rejoindre la chambre, tu viens Drago ?  
  
Je te suis.  
  
Attend Harry ! Si tu veux utiliser la potion cette nuit, mets juste quelques gouttes sur ton dos, à l'endroit où apparaisse tes ailes et boit en une gorgée et pas plus !  
  
D'accord !  
  
Dans leur chambre, après que Drago eut mis la potion à son amant, ils s'allongrent dans le lit enlacés.  
  
Tu sais Dray, j'ai beaucoup aimé tout à l'heure. Et je suis heureux que ça avance aussi bien entre nous.  
  
Moi aussi amour, je t'aime.  
  
Ils s'endormirent tous les deux enlacés.  
  
FIN  
  
REPONSE AU REVIEW :  
  
LISANDRA : moi aussi j'adore ce pays, ça fait la 4eme fois que j'y vais  
  
ONARLUCA : quand c'est pas la nuit il retrouve son apparence normal j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de ton impatience  
  
BLURP3 : t'as vu ça comment je suis gentille moi mais c'est parce que avant d'être auteur je suis avant tout lectrice alors je sais ce que ça fait désolé mais pour les réactions de Ron et Hermione tu devra attendre le chapitre prochain  
  
MAE KUSANAGI : je suis là je suis là ! j'espère que j'ai pas était trop longue  
  
GOLLUM : pff de toutes façon elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête peut plus rien faire désolé  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : je crois que maintenant je peut le mettre en R non ? lol le nouveau chapitre de ta fics est super  
  
MERCI A TOUT LES REVIEWER ! !  
  
Continuer a me reviewer ça fait plaisir 


	9. La rencontre avec Ron et Hermione

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
CHAPITRE 9 : La rencontre avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
Lorsqu'ils revinrent de la séance de jogging, ils eurent la surprise de voir de nouvelles têtes dans la salle à manger.  
  
Harry n'eut à peine le temps de rentrer qu'une tête brune lui sauta dessus.  
  
"-Harry ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
"-Herm', tu l'étouffe dit Ron qui était à coté d'elle.  
  
"-Oh désolée répondit-elle en se dégageant pour laisser Ron lui dire bonjour  
  
Après avoir serrer la main de Ron, Harry avança dans la salle pour laisser entrer Drago.  
  
"-Bonjour Drago ! dit Hermione avec enthousiasme en le serrant dans ses bras.  
  
Drago, d'abord surpris, ne fit rien.Mais il lui rendit son étreinte timidement quand il vit Harry lui faire des signes.  
  
"-Bonjour Hermione.  
  
Ron, moins démonstratif, lui serra la main, tout comme à Harry.  
  
"-Bonjour Drago.  
  
"-Bonjour Ron.  
  
"-Bonjour les enfants ! s'exclama Mr Weasley  
  
"-Bonjour Mr.  
  
"Bon, les enfants, je vous laisse la journée de libre mais pas de bêtises ! Nous serons en bas avec Arthur.  
  
"-D'accord, nous on va prendre une douche.Puis on discutera dans notre chambre.  
  
"-Comme vous voulez.  
  
Harry et drago prirent alors leur douche ensemble. Ce qui étonna Ron et Hermione qui les questionnèrent quand ils en sortirent.  
  
"-Et bien en faite...on est ensemble.  
  
"-C'est vrai ! Comme ça on ne serra pas les seuls ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
"-Ron ! Je pensais leur dire mais pas comme ça !  
  
"-Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, je m'en doutais. En tout cas je suis heureux pour vous. Et aussi je suis soulagé que vous ne l'ayez pas pris mal, pour moi et Drago.  
  
"-Voyons Harry ! Tu sais bien qu'on est pas homophobes !  
  
"-C'est pas forcément pour ça...dit le serpentard  
  
"-Tu veut dire pour ce que tu étais avant ?  
  
"-Oui.  
  
"-Tant que tu nous prouve que c'est pas une supercherie !  
  
"-Jamais je ferais ça !  
  
"-Ne t'inquiète pas ! On sais que tu n'est pas du mauvais côté puisque l'ODP t'a accepté.  
  
"-Bien, mais maintenant, on peut changer de sujet ?  
  
"-Harry, toi et Drago vous avez bien changés !  
  
Le Gryffondor portait à ce moment là un pantalon en cuir blanc avec un débardeur noir moulant. Il avait du gel dans les cheveux en pique mais il avait aussi développé ses muscle grâce à son héritage. Aussi grâce aux entraînements que Rémus leurs faisait endurer.  
  
Tandis que le Serpentard avait un pantalon en cuir noir avec un débardeur vert avec marquer en rouge sang "Don't touch my love ". Il a changé ses cheveux plaqués à l'arrière par des cheveux retenu avec une petite queue de cheval car il avait décidé de se laisser pousser les cheveux. Ses muscles étaient tout aussi développés que ceux d'Harry mais ça se voyait un peu plus, tout ça grâce à son héritage et à l'entraînement de Rémus.Mais aussi " grâce " au dur entraînement que lui faisait subir son " père ".  
  
"-On s'est beaucoup entraîner ces derniers temps  
  
"-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! On ne peut pas obtenir une musculation comme la tienne en moins d'un mois !  
  
"-Et bien...en effet, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas l'unique raison. J'ai reçu un héritage comme quoi je suis mi-ange mi-démon. Je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor et de Merlin affirma Harry.  
  
"-Alors c'est toi ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Ron et Hermione.  
  
"-Oui...  
  
"- Tu n'as vraiment aucune chance !  
  
"-Bien sûr que j'ai de la chance ! La chance d'avoir rencontré mon âme sœur si tôt.  
  
"-Oh Harry ! dit Drago ému par cette déclaration.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent, mais pas pour longtemps car Ron et Hermione ne voulait pas qu'on les oublie sitôt.  
  
"-Maintenant, Ron et moi on aimerait savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé là ! dit Hermione en regardant Drago.  
  
"-Et bien...Mon père m'avait proposé de devenir mangemort. Mais moi je n'ai pas voulu alors je me suis enfui.J'ai rencontré Séverus en chemin, et il m'a emmené ici.  
  
"-Oui, c'est compréhensible.  
  
"-Alors comme ça, vous subissait un entraînement !  
  
"-Ca doit être cool !  
  
"-Euh...Bah, c'est surtout fatiguant !  
  
"-Et pour les piercing ?  
  
-"-C'est en nous promenant dans le Londres moldu, pour s'acheter des nouveau habits, qu'on est tombés sur un magasin de piercings et de tatouages.  
  
"-Vous vous êtes fait un tatouage aussi ? demanda Ron qui aimerez faire pareil .  
  
"-Oui bien sûr. Regarde. Dit Harry en lui montrant le sien ainsi que Drago.  
  
-"Ouah, ils sont trop beau ! Moi, ma mère, elle voudra jamais que je m'en fasse un.  
  
"-Si vous voulez, j'ai déjà lu une formule à la bibliothèque de Poudlard qui permet de faire bouger les tatouage.Normalement un tatoueur sorcier l'utilise immédiatemen,t mais ils coûtent très cher, beaucoup plus que chez les moldu.  
  
"-Cool ! Je suis impatient de revenir à Poudlard !dit Drago qui commençait à prendre confiance  
  
"-Ouais moi aussi.  
  
"-Au faite, on a une nouvelle qui va vous surprendre ! dit Harry  
  
"-Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?  
  
"-Rémus et Séverus sont ensemble !  
  
"-Non ! C'est pas vrai ?  
  
"-Si ! Et Tonks est avec Olivier.  
  
"-Ca ont l'avait remarqués !  
  
"-Les enfants, vous venez ? appela Séverus d'en bas.  
  
"-On arrive !  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était attablés.  
  
"-Bien, après ce repas, on retourne à la maison les enfants déclara Mr Weasley  
  
"-Oh non, pas déjà !  
  
"-Si, Harry et Drago on besoin de tranquillité pour s'entraîner ! On reviendra pour l'anniversaire d'Harry.  
  
"-Bon ok, au faite Drago, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?  
  
"-Le 23 janvier.  
  
"-Ok, c'est pas encore !  
  
Le repas se passa joyeusement mais lentement pour les adolescents qui ne voulaient pas partir.  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent partit, Harry et Rémus se dirigèrent dans la salle de combat moldu pour continuer le tir.Alors que Drago alla dans leur chambre pour sa concentration animagus.  
  
Il passèrent l'après-midi à s'entraîner. Ils ne purent se revoir que tard le soir dans la cuisine devant deux gros sandwichs.  
  
"-Alors tu en est où de ton entraînement ? demanda Harry.  
  
"-J'avance rapidement d'après Séverus qui me surveille.  
  
"-Tant mieux !  
  
"-Et toi ?  
  
"-Moi aussi, Rémus dit que je suis doué qu'un septième sens.  
  
"-Ca doit être du à ton sang ange démon.  
  
"-Oui ça doit être ça.  
  
Après avoir finit leur mince repas. Drago monta se coucher alors qu'Harry était déjà partit en quête d'une âme morte.  
  
Les semaines passèrent très vite et bientôt arriva l'anniversaire d'Harry.  
  
Le matin, Harry se réveilla mais ne trouva pas Drago à ses cotés, alors qu'il était toujours pas loin de lui lorsqu'il se réveillait.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Drago entra avec un plateau remplit d'un petit- déjeuner complet.  
  
"-Bonjour amour ! Bien dormi ?  
  
"-Mmmmmmmmmoui, mais j'aurais préféré t'avoir à mes cotés !  
  
"-Désolé mon ange.Mais comme c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, je voulais te faire une surprise, s'excusa-t-il avec une moue adorable, tu me pardonne ?  
  
"-Je te pardonne seulement si j'ai un bisou !  
  
"-A vos ordres !  
  
Il posa alors le plateau sur la table de nuit, et se pencha pour embrasser Harry.  
  
"-On voit bien que tu est enceinte maintenant, dit Harry en caressant le ventre de son amour.On va te poser des questions.  
  
"-Rien à foutre, je leurs dirait la vérité !  
  
"-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi la vérité ? demanda le Gryffondor tout en commençant à manger son petit-déjeuner que Drago avait posait sur ses genoux entre-temps.  
  
"-Je leurs dirait que oui je suis bien enceinte.Que le deuxième père est un Gryffondor, que c'est Harry Potter, et que je l'aime de toute mon âme.  
  
-"Je suis jaloux de cet Harry Potter !  
  
"-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu a toutes les raison d'être jaloux de lui. Il occupe mes pensées 24h sur 24, et je vais même me marier avec lui à la fin de nos étude !  
  
"-Mouais, tu as intérêt à me le présenter celui-là !  
  
"-Mmmmmmh, je sais pas si ça va être possible ça !  
  
"-Ah bon dans ce cas je fais la gueule moi ! répliqua-t-il en se retournant pour être dos à Drago, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire éclater de rire.  
  
"-Un bisou ?  
  
FIN  
  
REPONSE AU REVIEW :  
  
INFERNO-HELL : la voilà leur réaction ! j'ai pas voulu en faire trop, je sais qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il soit vraiment étonnait ou que Ron fasse la gueule mais bon...  
  
YUNA : Je suis contente de savoir que j'ai une autre revieweuse  
  
4RINE : la voilà la suite  
  
ONARLUCA : je pense que Ron et Hermione vont voir sa nouvelle apparence mais tu sais, j'ai pas tellement de plan pour cette fics, je fais surtout selon mes envies  
  
LAPIEUVREDDESERT :tu trouve ce chapitre marrant bon ben si ta le droit de le garder je dit plus rien moi.  
  
MERCI A TOUT LES REVIEWERS ! ! ! ! ! ! !   
  
GROS BISOUS ET A BIENTOT POUR LA SUITE !  
  
N'OUBLIER PAS DE LAISSER UNE REVIEW !  
  
WATASHINA 


	10. l'anniversaire

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
CHAPITRE 10 : L'anniversaire.  
  
Ils descendirent dans le salon qui était plongé dans l'obscurité .Lorsqu' Harry alluma la lumière, il vit que tout le monde était présent, tout les Weasley, Hermione, Rémus, Dumbeldore et L'ODP ainsi qu'Hagrid.  
  
"-Bon anniversaire mon amour lui chuchota Drago dans son oreille  
  
"-Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ?  
  
"-Bien sûr Harry pour qui d'autre ?  
  
"-Mais...c'était pas la peine.  
  
"-Tu avais bien le droit d'avoir un anniversaire convenable.  
  
"-Et bien, merci beaucoup....euh, je suis très heureux que vous soyez tous là.  
  
Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, le ventre de Ron se manifestait comme à son habitude.  
  
"-Et si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux maintenant qu'on puisse passer à table !  
  
"-Tout de suite Mon Seigneur Ventre Sur Patte.  
  
S'en suivit une course poursuite qui ne dura pas longtemps, car Ron était pressé de manger et cette course lui faisait perdre son temps.  
  
Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux, tous aussi fabuleux les uns que les autres.  
  
Il reçut de Ron le livre dédicace des joueurs de Quidditch d'Angleterre.D'Hermione un livre sur les plus grand mages noir depuis Merlin.Des parents Weasley, un pull moulant noir avec un H vert gravé dessus et un dragon couleur or. De Bill, un pendentif en forme de licorne couleur noir qui le protégera contre les sort impardonnables a part l'avada kedavra.De Charlie, un livre sur l'homosexualité dans le monde sorcier.  
  
De Rémus, un livre racontant et expliquant les farces des maraudeurs.De Tonks, un livre sur les particularité de chaque animal animagus. De Séverus un livre sur les mythe et légendes des Démons et des Anges. D'Olivier, une robe de Quidditch qui repousse touts les mauvais sorts ainsi que des lunettes permettant de mieux voir, même par temps de pluie.  
  
De Dumbledore, l'épée de Gryffondo. D'Hagrid un plateau de Quidditch miniature avec les joueurs pour pouvoir inventer et expliquer des stratégies.  
  
"-Merci énormément, ces cadeaux me font très plaisir.  
  
"-Moi je te donnerais le mien ce soir lui murmura Drago à son oreille.  
  
"-Drago, tu n'étais pas obligé ! Je t'ai dit que tu me suffisait largement !  
  
"-Je sais mais lorsque j'ai vu cette petite merveille, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.  
  
"-Mais...Quand est-tu aller au chemin de traverse ?  
  
"-Quand tu t'entraînait au tir.  
  
"-Je t'aime.  
  
Il s'embrassèrent de tout leur amour.  
  
"-Hum hum...  
  
"-Désolé.  
  
"-Bien, et maintenant, on mange ?  
  
"-Ron !!!  
  
-Ben quoi ?  
  
"-Et bien, je suis désolé Mr Weasley mais j'ai encore une surprise pour Harry.  
  
"-Ah bon j'était pas au courant ! T'étais au courant Mione ?  
  
"-Non plus !  
  
"-Une surprise ? Quel surprise ? interrompu Harry.  
  
"-Personne à part moi n'est au courant. Allez, viens avec moi jeune garçon ! Ils sont dans la pièce à côté ! Ils t'attendent !  
  
"-Qui ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la pièce en question.  
  
"-Tu verra bien, allez entre.  
  
Il entra alors dans la pièce qui était la salle à manger et vit, assit autour de la table deux hommes et une femme.  
  
Le premier homme avait des cheveux noir de jais en bataille, des yeux bleu magnifique avec une lueur de malice. Il avait des habits entièrement blancs. Il avait une carrure de joueur de Quidditch. Il avait aussi une cicatrice sur la joue gauche.  
  
Le deuxième homme, habillé de blanc mais avec des habits beaucoup plus moulant, des yeux noir charmeur avec une pointe de malice tout comme son ami James. Il avait lui aussi une carrure impressionnante mais il était beaucoup plus maigre à cause de sa petite fuite d'Azkaban.  
  
La femme, elle aussi habillé de blanc, avait des long cheveux auburn, un regard vert émeraude envoûtant. Elle était très belle mais Harry ne pensais pas belle comme une femme mais plutôt comme une mère.  
  
"-Harry, je te présente James et Lily, tes parents et Sirius dont je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens s'exclama Dumbeldore.  
  
"-Euh...oui....mais....euh.....comment ?  
  
"-Oh Harry ! s'écria Lily en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
"-Maman...  
  
"-Allons Lily, tu vas l'étouffer ! dit une voix masculine avec amusement.  
  
"-Sirius...  
  
"-Et oui bonhomme, c'est moi ! affirma-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
"-Harry....chuchota James Potter en s'approchant de lui.  
  
"-Papa...  
  
Il s'accroupit devant son fils, pris la tête d'Harry dans ses mains puis le regarda dans les yeux en ouvrant la bouche.  
  
"-Je suis fière de toi Harry !  
  
Sous ces paroles, Harry se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant.Il avait toujours eu peur que son père ne soit pas fier de lui, de ses choix, de toutes les choses qu'il a faites depuis son entrée à Poudlard.  
  
"-Je pense que nous devrions rejoindre les autres.Ils doivent se demander qui sont les mystérieux personnes, que j'ai invité par surprise sans en informer les maîtres des lieux.  
  
"-Oui, c'est vrai ! Je suis impatient de les revoir ! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
"- Dans ce cas, allons-y.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous ensembles dans le salon où tous étaient rassemblés devant la cheminée.  
  
En entendant des pas, ils regardèrent tous dans la direction de la porte où Harry et Dumbeldore avaient disparus quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
Mais ils n'entrèrent pas seul. Il y avait avec eux des jeunes personnes dont ils connaissaient tous au moins de noms, mais beaucoup plus pour certains.  
  
Rémus se releva en apercevant ses amis de toujours qui étaient sensés être mort.  
  
"-Voilà les maraudeurs au complet maintenant s'exclama joyeusement Dumbeldore.  
  
"-James ! Sirius ! Lily ! C'est bien vous ? s'écria Rémus en s'approchant des revenants  
  
"-Oui Rémus, c'est bien nous.  
  
"-Mais comment ?  
  
"-St Louis nous a fait revenir sur Terre pour qu'Harry puissent avoir la force de battre Voldemort expliqua Lily  
  
"- C'est en quelque sorte un remerciement d'avance rajouta James.  
  
"-Je suis si heureux de vous revoir mes amis !  
  
"-Nous aussi Rémus.  
  
"-J'imagine que vous aimeriez avoir des nouvelles du monde et de notre petit comité.  
  
"-Il est vrai que je suis impatiente de savoir pourquoi il y a dans cette maison Séverus Rogue et le fils Malefoy.  
  
"-Séverus est de notre côté depuis un petit bout de temps, et lui et moi on est...on est ensemble... expliqua Rémus.  
  
"-Quoi ? s'écria Sirius.  
  
"-Sirius ! Si Rémus, l'intelligence pur, aime Rogue, c'est bien qu'il ne doit pas être si mauvais que ça ! s'exclama James, d'ailleurs où est il ? J'aimerais lui parler.  
  
"-Il crois qu'il est sorti, dit Dumbeldore.  
  
"-Je vais le chercher ! s'exclama Rémus.  
  
Une fois le loup garou sorti, James se tourna vers son fils.  
  
"-Et pour le jeune Malefoy ? Il a rejoint le camps des gentils lui aussi ?  
  
"-Oui, je me suis enfui de chez moi alors que mon père voulait que je rejoigne le cinglé. Le professeur Rogue m'a trouvé sur le chemin alors qu'il se rendait ici, expliqua lui-même Drago qui n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui alors qu'il était là.C'était un Malefoy après tout.  
  
"-Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu étais un Malefoy.  
  
"-Euh....Papa ?  
  
"-Oui fiston ?  
  
A ces mots, Harry sourit, peu habitué.  
  
"-Drago et moi, on.....on est ensemble.  
  
"- Que de surprise aujourd'hui !  
  
A ce moment là, Rémus revint avec un Séverus apparemment pas très heureux d'être là.  
  
"- Séverus, j'espère que l'on pourra recommencer sur de nouvelles bases et oublier les pitreries d'enfant !  
  
"-Vos pitreries " d'enfants " on failli me coûter la vie !  
  
"-Sév ! "-Oui...C'est vrai, Sirius tu n'as rien à dire face à ça ? lui demanda James.  
  
"-Euh.....Je.....suis désolé avoua-t-il avec difficulté.  
  
"-Bien ! Et qui sont ces autres jeunes gens ? demanda Lily à Harry en désignant le reste de la troupe restait silencieux  
  
"-Là c'est Tonks, une auror métamorphmagus.Lui c'est Olivier Dubois, ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor mais maintenant il a fini ses études. voilà Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami, Hermione ma meilleure amie, Charlie le grand frère de Ron, Bill pareil Fred et George encore pareil, Ginny l'unique sœur Weasley, Arthur et Molly Weasley leurs parents et vous connaissez déjà Hagrid.  
  
"-Ca fait une joli petite bande !  
  
"-Et encore ! Là ils sont sages !  
  
"-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas sages d'habitude ? demanda Lily.  
  
"-Ca dépend ce que tu veux dire par sage....dit Rémus en regardant Harry et Drago alternativement.  
  
"-Et ! Moi je t'ai rien dit quand on vous a surpris Séverus et toi dans le salon l'autre jour !  
  
"-Harry ! s'exclama Séverus  
  
Sur ce, Harry sourit, vengé.  
  
"- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger les merveilleux gâteaux que Mrs Weasley nous a préparés.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où ils prirent un repas copieux.  
  
FIN  
  
REPONSE AU REVIEWS :  
  
GOLLUM : la suite est là !  
  
NICOLAS : je sais pas combien je vais mettre de chapitre car j'ai pas de plan mais je compte en mettre beaucoup car c'est aussi une fics général et pas qu'une romance alors plus tard il y aura aussi de l'action. Je pense les updater maximum toutes les semaines mais il se peut que j'en mette deux jour de suite surtout que quand j'écris l'inspiration me vient au fur et à mesure et quand j'écris je peut pas m'arrêter mais ça dépend aussi de la disponibilité de ma béta-lectrice.  
  
4RINE : t'inquiète elle arrive l'action y'en aura bientôt promis !  
  
BLURP3 : oh la la ! Que de question bah si c'est un peu dangereux mais pas forcément au niveau de la transformation. Mais bon avec la magie tout est possible.  
  
YUNA : et non tu ne te trompe pas, c'est bien l'anniversaire d'Harry ! merci beaucoup de tes commentaires ils me font plaisir !  
  
ONARLUCA : il retourneront à Poudlard dans environ 3 4 chapitre mais j'en suis pas sûre j'ai pas de plan précis de l'histoire, je fais par rapport à mon imagination et à mon inspiration  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : c'est pas tellement de l'action dans ce chapitre mais on peut dire que ça remue.  
  
MERCI POUR TOUTES CES REVIEWS CONTINUER ! ! ! !JE VOUS ADORE ! ! !  
  
N'HESITEZ PAS A APPUYER SUR LE PETIT BOUTON BLEU  
  
A PLUS ! 


	11. L'accouchement

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
CHAPITRE 11 : L'accouchement.  
  
Pendant le repas tout le monde discuté joyeusement. Sirius discutait avec Rémus, James avec Harry, Lily avec Séverus, Ron avec Olivier, Hermione avec Tonks. Les parents Weasley ensemble, Dumbeldore avec Bill, Charlie avec Ginny et les jumeaux ensemble.  
  
"- Harry, est-ce que tu joue au Quidditch ?  
  
"-Oui, je suis même le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle !  
  
"-Tu a commencé quand ? demanda James éberlué.  
  
"-En première année.  
  
"-En quel poste ?  
  
"-Attrapeur.  
  
-"Comme moi ! s'exclama James heureux.  
  
Le repas se passa dans la joie, comme si les trois personnes qui étaient revenus du paradis avaient toujours étaient là.  
  
Bientôt, ce fut le temps d'aller se coucher et arrivés dans leur chambre, Drago se dirigea vers sa table de nuit et pris un petit cadeau.  
  
"-Tiens, c'est pour toi amour.  
  
"-Merci mon ange mais c'était pas là peine.  
  
"-Bien sûr que c'était la peine ! Allez ouvre-le !  
  
Harry ouvrit le cadeau et découvrit une bague à l'effigie d'un serpent enroulé, avec des yeux verts similaire au yeux d'Harry, mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait des petites pierres d'or incrustés dans la bague en argent. Bien qu' elle était assez grosse elle était aussi très discrète.  
  
"-Elle...elle est magnifique...tu... tu n'aurai pas dû.  
  
"-Bien sûr que si ! Je voulais te montrer à quel point je t'aimais.  
  
"-Tu n'en avais pas besoin ! Tu me l'a montré plus de fois que tu ne le crois !dit-il avant de l'embrasser.  
  
"-Je...t'aime....Harry, dit-t-il entre plusieurs baisers.  
  
"-Je dois y aller mon amour, dit-il en regardant le ciel commencer à noircir.  
  
"-D'accord mon amour, fais attention à toi.  
  
"-Entendu .  
  
Il partit donc dans la nuit après s'être transformé.  
  
La nuit se passa tranquillement pour tout le monde. Le lendemain pourtant, Rémus vint les réveiller alors qu'Harry ne s'était couché il n'y a que quelques heures, revenant d'une mission fatigante.  
  
Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils virent Rémus et James discutant tranquillement.  
  
"-Ah ! Enfin, vous êtes là. Drago, je ne pense pas que à ce stade de ta grossesse tu devrais courir.  
  
"-Oh.....  
  
"-Grossesse ? s'étonna James.  
  
"-Oui, Drago est un Vélane et il est enceint de Harry de presque deux mois.  
  
"-Ah, je vois ! Et bien, oui, tu ne devrais pas courir ! C'est dangereux !  
  
"-Bon, je pense que vous avez raison. je vais rester là devant un bon petit déjeuner à penser à vous.  
  
"-Eh ! ! ! ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
"-Mais oui amour moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
"-Bisous ? Pour le courage !  
  
Pendant que les amoureux s'embrassèrent, les deux adulte, uniquement de physique, se regardèrent.  
  
"-Bon vous avez fini ? On en a pas pour toute la journée !  
  
Ce qui ne fit que faire resserrer les deux amoureux.  
  
"-Oh ! Mais ça suffit ! s'exclama Rémus en prenant Harry par les épaules en en le tirant.  
  
"-Mais euh ! ! !  
  
"-Maintenant Harry, tu vas nous suivre. Drago tu vas rester ici, et te concentrer sur ta forme animagus.  
  
Ils revinrent une heure plus tard en sueur, alors qu'un bon petit plat les attendait, préparé par Lily.  
  
Une fois une bonne douche prise, Harry s'entraîna au tir pendant que Drago s'entraîner à sa forme animagus. Mais alors que Drago était en pleine phase de concentration, il sentit en lui comme des contractions, mais ce n'était pas possible, il n'y en avait pas à ce niveau de la grossesse.  
  
A ce moment là, Séverus rentrait pour voir si tout aller bien et, en voyant Drago recroquevillé. Il s'approcha de lui.  
  
"-Drago, ça ne va pas ?  
  
"-Non, j'ai mal....comme...comme si c'était une contraction...  
  
"-Mais c'est impossible tu es à seulement deux mois de ta grossesse !  
  
"-Séverus !dit-il le visage déformait par la douleur, même une contraction ne peut pas me faire aussi mal.  
  
"-Nom de Dieu !  
  
"-Ahhhhhhhhhhh, je........je.....ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....je crois que je....que je perds les eaux .....ahh Sév j'ai mal !  
  
"-Mais c'est pas vrai, allonge toi tranquillement...souffle !  
  
"-Que se passe t'il ? demanda Harry en arrivant.Quand il vit Drago, il accourut vers lui sans demander de précisions.  
  
"-Mon Dieu ! Drago ! ça vas aller mon ange, je suis là ! lui dit-il  
  
"-C'est pas normal ça !  
  
"-D'un côté si,le fait qu'il soit un Vélane accélère la grossesse. Alors le fait que tu soit un démon ange, ça doit amplifier l'accélération ! s'exclama Rémus qui était arrivé en même temps qu'Harry.  
  
Il y avait maintenant tout le monde dans la chambre. Drago poussait de toutes ses forces pour faire sortir le bébé pendant qu'Harry était à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Séverus était au bout du lit et attendait le bébé.Il avait eu son diplôme de Médecine en même temps que celui de maître des potions.  
  
L'accouchement se passa bien et bientôt, deux petits garçons se tenaient dans les bras de Harry, Drago dormait, fatigué de touts ses efforts.  
  
Harry était assis sur un fauteuil dans leur chambre. Il regardait avec tendresse ses deux fils, quand il entendit la voix de Drago l'appeler faiblement.  
  
"-Harry...  
  
Il s'approcha du lit où était allongé son ange.  
  
"-Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ?  
  
"-Je peux les prendre dans mes bras ?  
  
"-Oui, bien sûr ! Ce sont nos fils à tout les deux !  
  
Il donna les bébés à Drago, qui les prit doucement dans ses bras et les regarda. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux blond et des yeux verts magnifique, l'autre avait les cheveux noirs avec des yeux bleu. Ils étaient tous les deux magnifiques, les plus beaux bébés qu'un couple aurait rêvé avoir.  
  
"-Comment va-t-on les appelaient ?  
  
"-Je sais pas...j'aime bien Joachim...  
  
"-Moi aussi, c'est un joli prénom.  
  
"-Alors, lequel de vous deux veut s'appeler Joachim ? demanda Harry aux petits bébé. Seul le blond poussa un petit cri joyeux  
  
"-Bien, alors se sera pour toi !  
  
"-Pour l'autre j'ai pensé à Frédéric t'en pense quoi ?  
  
"-J'adore ! ça te plait Frédéric ?  
  
"-Cette fois-ci ce fut le brun lui qui poussa un petit cri joyeux.  
  
"-Et bien, voilà une affaire réglé !  
  
A ce moment là, James et Lily rentrèrent dans la chambre et, en voyant la petite famille qu'ils formaient tous les quatre, sourirent.  
  
"-Et bien comment se porte la nouvelle famille ?  
  
"-J'ai jamais été plus heureux de toute ma vie ! s'exclama Drago.  
  
"-Tant mieux !  
  
"-Laissez passer ! Laissez passer ! S'écria Sirius au pas de la porte avec un plateau rempli de bonne chose pour la petite famille.  
  
"-Merci beaucoup Sirius ! dit Drago.  
  
"-Bien, maintenant manges et donne à manger !  
  
"-Attends Sirius ! Dit pas n'importe quoi ! Il faut leur donner à manger uniquement quand ils ont faim ! Ils ne faut pas les gaver ! s'exclama Lily.  
  
"- Ok ! Je dis plus rien moi ! En tout cas, vous aurez les biberons quand ils auront faim.  
  
"-Merci.  
  
"-Vous avez trouvé un nom pour ces bout de choux ?  
  
"-Oui, là c'est Joachim et là c'est Frédéric ! énuméra Harry en désignant les bébés quand il disait leurs noms.  
  
"-Ce sont de très joli nom !  
  
"-Oui, c'est bien trouvé ! On va vous laisser maintenant.Il faut aller surveiller Rém' et Sév' !  
  
"-D'accord   
  
Quand ils furent partit, Harry et Drago se regardèrent, s'embrassèrent mais se ne fut pas pour longtemps car ces petites choses se mirent à criaient pour réclamer à manger.  
  
"-On va leur donner à manger touts les deux. Tu n'as qu'a prendre Joachim moi je prendre Frédéric !dit Drago  
  
"-D'accord, répondit Harry en prenant Joachim.  
  
"-Ils leurs donnèrent à boire le biberon que leur avait préparer Sirius.  
  
"-Ce sont les plus beaux bébés que j'ai vu de toutes ma vie s'exclama Drago.  
  
"-Ce sont nos bébés.  
  
"-Oui , et j'en suis fier !  
  
"-Comment on va faire pour les cours ? Nous ne pourrons pas les avoir avec nous en classe !  
  
"-Je pense que Mme Pomfresh ne verra pas trop d'inconvénients à les garder.Il paraît qu'elle adore les bébé !  
  
-Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.  
  
"-Je t'aime Drago.  
  
"-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent tout en donnant le biberon à leur fils lorsque Rémus rentra dans la chambre.  
  
"-Oh, désolé, c'est juste pour dire qu'on a prévu une sorti au chemin de traverse. Surtout que vous venez de recevoir vos lettres de Poudlard avec le résultat de vos buses ! dit-il en montrant les deux lettres qu'il avait dans la main.Tenez.  
  
Quand ils eurent fini de donner à manger à leurs fils, ils ouvrirent leur lettre. Ils avaient tout les deux assez de buses pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Auror pour Harry et Pr des potions pour Drago.  
  
Ils allèrent au chemin de traverse après avoir manger la nourriture que leur avez emmené Sirius.  
  
De cette façon, ils rendirent le retour de James, Lily officiel. Sirius ne pouvant pas venir car il était toujours soupçonné du meurtre des Potter.  
  
Ils achetèrent tou le matériel nécessaire pour l'enfant, ainsi que des affaires pour James et Lily et aussi leurs affaires pour Poudlard.  
  
Ils passèrent une soirée agréable en famille à parler du temps des maraudeurs.  
  
Cette nuit, Harry prit la potion car il voulait passer la première nuit de leurs enfants dans le monde des vivants avec eux.  
  
FIN  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
SYBEL26 : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup de tes commentaires, c'est pas première fics et c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très super, je viens de commencer une nouvelle fics, un Harry/ Charlie, je pense que dans celle là il y aura beaucoup plus de mystère et quel sera mieux construite, si ça t'intéresse, va y jeter un coup d'œil Je sais que les parent vivant c'est cliché, improbables et tout et tout mais bon, c'est le monde magique. Je suivrai ton conseil et je mettrai dans le résumé que les personnages sont OOC. Je prend bien le fait d'avoir les commentaires, ça ne fait qu'amélioré l'écriture !  
  
GOLLUM : merci beaucoup. Ça doit pas être facile d'être aussi obsédé j'imagine mal ses rêves.....  
  
MINERVE : St Louis c'est le gardien de portes du paradis, enfin je crois c'est un ange.  
  
INFERNO-HELL :Bah oui, ils vont rester ! je les ai pas fait revenir pour rien quand même.  
  
PRISCILLA : t'inquiète je continue ! J'ai même commençait une autre fics .  
  
YUNA :Bah vi y'avait la surprise de Drago mais y'avait pas que ça.  
  
SNAPESLOVE : bah voilà il l'a dit .  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : alors comme ça t'est contente de revoir Siri ? Tu veut que je te dise avec qui je vais le mettre peut-être ? Bah oui le pauvre c'est le seul à pas être encore caser dans cette maison !   
  
MERCI A TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS JE VOUS ADORENT ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
CONTINUEZ ! ! ! ! GROS BISOUS ! ! 


	12. un nouveau couple

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
CHAPITRE 12 : Un nouveau couple  
  
Ils se réveillèrent très tôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre au son des cries de leurs fils.Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils se réveillaient de cette manière.  
  
Ils vivaient sur un petit nuage depuis la naissance de leur fils.Même quand leurs fils pleuraient, quand il fallait les changer. Toute la maison les aidaient, à part quand ils devenaient insupportables, là, c'était aux pères de s'en occuper.  
  
Ils prirent leurs fils dans leurs bras, et descendirent au salon tout en leur donnant le biberon.  
  
Ils trouvèrent James et Lily en train de parler sérieusement.  
  
" -Je pense accepter sa proposition, j'aimerais revoir Poudlard. "  
  
" -Oui, moi aussi je vais accepter, surtout si tu accepte aussi. "  
  
" -Vous parlez de quoi tout les deux ? " interrompu Harry.  
  
" -Dumbeldore nous propose les postes de professeur de DCFM et d'infirmière.Apparemment, Mde Pomfresh veut prendre sa retraire. " répondit Lily.  
  
" -Cool ! "  
  
" -Comment vont mes petits-fils à moi ? ? "demanda Sirius en arrivant.  
  
Si Harry avait remarquer une chose depuis que Joachim et Frédéric étaient nés, c'était que son parrain était complètement gaga face aux bébés.  
  
" -Ils vont bien Sirius, surtout leurs cordes vocales ! "  
  
" -Oui, on a connu ça nous aussi ! " s'exclama James en regardant son fils.  
  
" -Oh oui ! Tu savais très bien te servir de tes cordes vocales ! " rajouta Lily.  
  
Harry, en adolescent, fit un geste puéril, il leur tira la langue.  
  
" -Allez, donne nous ces bouts de chou et allez faire votre jogging ! " dit Sirius.  
  
" -Tout de suite chef ! On attends juste Rémus ! "  
  
" -Me voilà ! "s'exclama Rémus.  
  
" -Déjà ? " demanda Drago en faisant la moue.  
  
" - Et oui déjà ! "  
  
Ils partirent pour une petite heure de jogging, en laissant avec regret leurs fils aux mains de leurs grands-parents et de leurs parrains.  
  
En arrivant, juste avant d'aller faire leurs entraînements de potions, Harry envoya une lettre à ses amis pour dire la nouvelle de l'accouchement de Joachim et de Frédéric.  
  
Avant midi, alors que Drago et Harry avaient droit à une petite pause, et que Sirius avait absolument voulu garder les jumeaux. Rémus entra dans la chambre où les deux amants se reposaient.  
  
" -Les garçons ? Je viens vous voir car j'avais pensé que maintenant que tes parents étaient vivants, nous avons les preuves pour innocenter Sirius. "  
  
" -Mais oui ! "s'exclama Harry.  
  
" -Pour l'instant, on lui dit rien.Mais demain Paul viendra cette après- midi pour arranger ça. "  
  
" -Super ! "  
  
" -Oui, en effet, c'est bien. Je suis content pour Sirius, surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air bien en ce moment ! "  
  
" - C'est normal ça.Imagine toi dans ta propre maison, entouré de gens qui s'aiment, et qui sont ceux à qui tu tiens le plus à cœur, alors que toi tu est seul. "  
  
" -Oui, je n'y avais pas pensé... Je vais aller lui parler !Ah au fait, on mange dans cinq minutes ! "  
  
" -Ok "  
  
Dix minute plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis devant un bon repas.  
  
" -Depuis que tu est là maman, les repas sont succulents ! "s'exclama Harry à sa mère.  
  
" -Eh ! Dit que je cuisine mal aussi ! " se défendit Rémus.  
  
" - J'ai jamais dit ça Rém' ! "répondit Harry un sourire en coin.  
  
" -Oui mais tu le pense ! "  
  
Harry lui tira la langue, en un geste puéril .C'est à ce moment là que choisit le ministre pour rentrer dans la pièce.  
  
" -Et bien ! Harry, c'est quoi ces manière ? " s'exclama-t-il.  
  
" -Oh ! Désolé, bonjour Mr le ministre. "  
  
" -Bonjour tout le monde ! "  
  
" -Bonjour Paul. J'imagine que tu te souvient de Lily, James et Sirius. "  
  
" -Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souvient. "dit-il en regardant intensément Sirius.  
  
" -Bien, pour éclaircir cette situation, Paul est devenu le ministre de la magie lorsque Fudge est mort, tué par tonton Voldy.Aujourd'hui, il est là pour innocenter Sirius. " expliqua-t-il en s'adressant au parents et parrain de Harry.  
  
" - C'est vrai ? Je vais vraiment être innocenté ? "  
  
" -Bien sûr.Il faudra d'abord passer en procès, pour que ça soit politiquement vrai. "  
  
" -Pas de problème, avec les témoignage de Lily et James, je suis sûr que cela ne posera pas de problème ! "  
  
" -Bien. Pour la date, j'avais pensé au vacances de noël, comme ça Harry et Drago pourront y assister. "  
  
" - Aucun problème. "  
  
" - Je vais vous laisser maintenant. "  
  
" -Tu peux rester encore un peu si tu veux ! On a pratiquement fini de manger. " s'exclama Rémus qui avait vu le regard que Paul et Sirius se lançaient lorsque l'autre ne regardait pas.  
  
" -Oui bien sûr. "accepta-t-il en s'asseyant à côtés de Sirius.  
  
" - Alors vieux, tu est toujours célibataire ? "lui demanda Sirius en asseyant de ne pas paraître trop idiot. Il avait bien remarqué que Paul lui faisait de l'effet.  
  
" - Et oui ! "  
  
" - C'est étonnant quand on te voit ! "  
  
Sous cette révélation, ils rougirent tout les deux, Sirius ayant agis sous l'impulsion.  
  
" - Nous on va y aller les petits sont fatigués.On va les mettre dans leurs landaus. "s'exclama Drago en partant suivit d'Harry avec leurs bébés.  
  
"- Oui et moi je vais travailler mes potions ! "s'exclama à son tour Séverus.  
  
" -Attends, je viens avec toi ! " poursuivit Rémus en le suivant.  
  
" -Nous on va aller au cinéma ! " dirent Olivier et Tonks en même temps.  
  
Ils sortirent et laissèrent Sirius et Paul seul.  
  
" -On m'invite et ils partent tous ! " bouda Paul, qui n'avait pas très envie de rester seul avec l'objet de ses désirs, depuis Poudlard de peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir et de lui sauter dessus.  
  
" -Je suis là moi ! " s'exclama Sirius.  
  
" -Oui c'est vrai, et je pense savoir pourquoi ils nous on laissés seuls tout les deux. " dit-il en voulant lui déclarer sa flamme par la suite en y allant doucement.  
  
" - Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? "demanda Sirius qui savait au fond de lui la raison.  
  
" -Je pense que...il veulent me laisser l'occasion... de te dire quelque chose, que je veux te dire depuis ma quatrième année. "  
  
" -Ah bon ? tu peux me le dire maintenant ! " dit-il en espérant que ce soit se qu'il espérait.  
  
" -Oui mais pas ici..... "  
  
" -On a qu'a aller dans le salon. " déclara-t-il en se levant et Paul le suivit dans le salon.  
  
Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, en faisant ressortir tout se qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre en un seul regard.  
  
Ce fut Paul qui fit le premier pas en approchant sa tête de celle de Sirius et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Ils rompirent le baiser au bout de quelques minutes à bout de souffle.S'en suivit quelques minutes de silence, où Paul essaya de rechercher une lueur de dégoût dans les yeux de Sirius, mais n'y trouva que de la joie.  
  
" Je t'aime Sirius. "  
  
" Je t'aime aussi Paul. "  
  
FIN  
  
REPONSES AU REVIEW :  
  
INFERNO HELL : Mais je vois pas du tout où tu as vu que c'était fini ! ! ! T'inquiète y'a encore plein de chapitre  
  
SYBEL26 :Tu sais, tu peux te plaindre et faire des commentaires, mais si c'est pour dire des choses inutiles, c'est pas la peine....attends la suite aussi je suis sur que tu comprendra un peu mieux...  
  
NICOLAS : ah oui...J'avais oublié Lucius tiens....bon ben je vais essayer d'arranger ça dans les prochains chapitres j'ai aucune idée de quand je vais la finir mais je pense la faire très longue ou en plusieurs partie ( je pense faire plus d'une année si j'ai de l'inspiration)  
  
YUNA : bah vi, le cadeau c'est pas beaucoup pour un chapitre entier...  
  
ONARLUCA : Merci  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : bah en fait c'est que j'aime bien le prénom Joachim et Frédéric c'est le mec avec qui ma meilleure amie veut sortir 


	13. Poudlard

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
NDLA : J'ai mis l'emploi du temps en tableau alors je sais pas du tout comment ça va apparaître  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
CHAPITRE 13 : Poudlard  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Rémus alla dans le salon. Il y trouva Paul sur les genoux de Sirius, avec ses mains dans ces cheveux, front contre front, les bras de Sirius entourant les hanches de Paul, ils se parlaient à voix basse, sûrement pour se dire des mots doux.  
  
" -Hum hum..... "fit le loup garou pour se faire remarquer.  
  
" -Rémus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? "s'exclama Sirius.   
  
" -Je suis heureux pour vous deux, vous méritez ce bonheur. " dit Rémus en faisant semblant de n'avoir pas entendu la question stupide de Sirius. " Maintenant, je vais vous laisser seul. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous feriez mieux d'aller dans la chambre de Sirius. Une fois, les deux jeunes nous ont surpris Sév' et moi, c'était gênant. "  
  
" Moony ! "(ndla : j'aime pas trop lunard alors je le dit en anglais, pareil pour cornedrue mais pour Patmol, je le préfère à padfoot.)s'exclama Sirius.  
  
" -Bon, bon je vous laisse ! "dit-il en partant " C'était juste un conseil ! "  
  
A ce moment là dans la chambre des garçon. Alors que deux petits anges s'endormaient, Harry et Drago étaient tous les deux l'un sur l'autre dans leur lit, Drago au dessus. Ils s'embrassaient mais Drago voulait aller plus loin.  
  
" Non Drago, on risque réveiller les petits ! "  
  
" -Mais ça fait tellement longtemps ! J'ai envie de toi moi ! " se défendit- t-il en commençant à lui déboutonnait sa chemise en satin blanc.  
  
" -Drago ! C'est pas sérieux ! "  
  
" - M'en fou ! " dit-il en s'attaquant au téton de son amant, alors que la chemise reposait au pieds du lit.  
  
" -Mmmmmmh, Drago....Non, on va réveiller les bébés."essaya Harry encore une fois avec des difficultés. Drago pouvait être très convaincant quand il le voulait.  
  
" - Alors, allons ailleurs ! "s'exclama-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais en voyant qu'Harry ne le suivait pas il se retourna.  
  
" - Tu viens ou pas ? "  
  
Harry lui tendit ses bras pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Mais Drago, au lieu de le relever, le porta dans ses bras. Ils descendirent dans le salon, là où il y avait la porte pour aller dans la salle d'entraînement.  
  
C'est alors que Sirius et Paul, alors qu'il commencer à enlevait leurs habits virent arriver Drago avec dans ses bras Harry torse nu.  
  
" -Où allait vous comme ça ? "  
  
" - On va s'entraîner ! "s'exclama Harry alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'escalier menant à la fameuse salle.  
  
Drago déposa Harry sur le sofa du salon et se mis dessus lui.  
  
" -Alors Mr Potter-futur-Malefoy ? Cela vous convient-il maintenant ? "dit- il en recommençant la où il était, c'est à dire, la torture des tétons de son futur mari.  
  
" -Mmmmmmh, Drago ! J'adore quand tu m'appelle comme ça ! " alors qu'il commençait lui aussi à enlever la chemise du serpentard.  
  
Drago l'embrassa tout en glissant sa main sous la ceinture du Gryffondor.  
  
" -Mmmmmmh... Drago... "  
  
Sous les gémissements de son amant, il descendit sa bouche le long du torse jusqu'à arriver au nombril, qu'il lécha comme si c'était le met le plus délicieux qu'il n'ai jamais goûté.  
  
Il commença à détacher la ceinture de son fiancé, tout en remontant sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Mais Harry le renversa, ayant oublié qu'il était sur un canapé, il tomba sur le sol.  
  
Harry le regarda avec un sourire coquin mais, en le voyant se relever, il se plaça au dessus de lui.  
  
" -Alors monsieur Malefoy-futur-Potter ? C'est mieux comme ça non? " dit-il tout en lui enlevant son pantalon.  
  
" -Mmmmmmh... Harry ! "jouit-il alors que le concerné avait frôlé son entrejambe.  
  
Il commença alors à lui enlever son boxer, puis remonta quémander un baiser. Drago renversa la situation en renversant à son tour son amant.  
  
Il finit la tâche qu'Harry l'avait obligé à arrêter. Il défit son pantalon et son boxer en même temps, il se mit à lécher l'intimité d'Harry puis la mis entièrement dans sa bouche en faisant des va-et-vient lent en écoutant jouir son amoureux.  
  
Il remonta pour embrasser le Gryffondor puis entra en lui sans prévenir tout en continuant à embrasser son âme sœur.  
  
Dans le salon, Sirius et Paul était allongés sur le divan. Paul au dessous et Sirius qui goûtait à la peau du cou de son amour.  
  
" -Mmmmmmh...Sirius, je crois que....on ne devrais pas...mmmmmmmmmmh...pas rester ici.... "dit Paul.  
  
" -Moui, tu as raison, viens dans ma chambre ! "  
  
Ils passèrent le reste de leurs vacances entouré d'amour, de joie mais aussi de pleurs, de sueur.  
  
Bientôt vint la rentrée et en ce matin de dimanche premier septembre, tout le monde était en ébullition. Ils préparaient tous leurs affaire, mangaient et se préparer.  
  
Harry et Drago devaient partir dans une demi heure alors que Lily, James et Séverus étaient déjà partit pour Poudlard.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la gare, passèrent la barrière et cherchèrent des yeux Ron et Hermione. Ils les virent traverser la barrière, leurs adressèrent un signe de la main pour qu'ils les rejoignent.  
  
" -Drago, Harry ! " s'exclama Hermione en les serrant dans ses bras.  
  
" -Attention Herm' ! " s'exclama Harry qui tenait les jumeaux dans ses bras, apparemment, elle ne les avait pas vu.  
  
" -Oh mon dieu ! Ce sont vos bébés ? " s'exclama Ron  
  
" -Et oui ! "  
  
A partir de ce moment, Hermione et Ron étaient devenu gaga à la vu des deux bébés. Le voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur, la marchande de bonbon passa et elle aussi était toute gaga devant les nouveau-nés.  
  
Bientôt tout le monde savait pour les deux princes de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Certains étaient choqués (Gryffondor et Serpentard), certains étains gaga ( Poufsouffle) et certains évaluer la situation avec philosophie(Serdaigle). Chacun prenait la nouvelle à sa façon.  
  
A l'arrivée du train, le professeur McGonagal demanda à Drago de la suivre pour procédé à son changement de maison.  
  
Les autres rentrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent sur la table des Gryffondor. La répartitions des premières années se fit mais Drago n'était pas encore arrivé.  
  
Dumbeldore se leva et commença son discours.  
  
"-Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui, beaucoup sont ceux qui ont choisi le bon côté. Mais un seul à osé le montrer au grand jour, cela grâce à un amour infini. Mr Malefoy va venir repasser le chapeau"  
  
A ce moment là, Drago entra, s'avança jusqu'à devant la table des professeurs et plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
" -Oh oui, Mr Malefoy, vous revoilà avec, en effet, un nouveau caractère ! Bien, où fait-je bien pouvoir te mettre.... " chuchota le choixpeau.  
  
" -Gryffondor, Gryffondor, Gryffondor ! ! ! "  
  
" -Gryffondor tu dis ? Mmmmmmh oui, tu as le caractère pour y aller.... "  
  
" -Gryffondor, Gryffondor, Gryffondor ! "  
  
" -Bien, si tu insiste, GRYFFONDOR ! "  
  
La table explosa de joie, surtout Harry et ses amis. Il alla s'installer à cotés de son fiancé, puis l'embrassa de bonheur devant tout le monde.  
  
" -Bien! Je vais vous présenter, votre nouveau professeur, Mr James Potter. Ainsi que l'infirmière remplaçant Lily Potter ainsi que Rémus Lupin, professeur de la nouvelle matière obligatoire à tous, le duel ! "  
  
Les applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Leur retour a fait la une de la gazette pendant une semaine entière.  
  
Le repas se passa bien. Tout le monde voulait prendre les nourrissons dans leurs bras, mais les concernés n'étaient pas du même avis.Ils pleuraient à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre que leurs parents les prenaient dans leurs bras.  
  
Ils allèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor,dans le but se coucher le plus vite possible tellement qu' ils étaient fatigués. Mais les jumeaux n'étaient pas du même avis que leurs pères. Ils crièrent pendant un bon moment, car ils ne voulaient pas aller se coucher. Les deux adolescents allèrent en parler à Dumbeldore le lendemain. Ils ne pouvaient pas dérangés leurs amis à cause des petites crises de leurs fils.  
  
Il arrivèrent à les calmer uniquement au bout d'une demi-heure.  
  
Le lendemain, ils reçurent leurs emploi du temps : (ndla : J'ai mis un temps fou à le faire ! --'  
  
LUNDI MARDI MERCREDI JEUDI VENDREDI POTIONS METAMORPHOSE DUEL METAMORPHOSE DUEL POTIONS METAMORPHOSE DUEL METAMORPHOSE DUEL METAMORPHOSE POTIONS POTIONS DEFENSE DEFENSE CONTRE LES CONTRE LES FORCES DU FORCES DU MAL MAL DUEL DEFENSE POTIONS DUEL METAMORPHOSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL R E P A S SOINS AU DUEL DUEL SOINS AU CREATURE CREATURE MAGIQUE MAGIQUE SOINS AU DUEL POTIONS SOINS AU CREATURE CREATURE MAGIQUE MAGIQUE DUEL DEFENSE SOINS AU DUEL CONTRE LES CREATURE FORCES DU MAL MAGIQUE DEFENSE DEFENSE SOINS AU DUEL CONTRE LES CONTRE LES CREATURE FORCES DU MALFORCES DU MAL MAGIQUE   
  
" -Pff, on commence par deux heures de potions ! "s'exclama Hermione.  
  
" -Mouais heureusement que Sév est devenu plus agréable depuis qu'il est avec Rémus ! "  
  
" -Oui, les cours seront plus agréable. "  
  
" -Je l'espère. "  
  
Ils allèrent à leurs cours de potion après avoir confié les jumeaux à la mère d'Harry.  
  
Ils arrivèrent en cours à l'heure. Mais Séverus n'était pas encore là, il arriva cinq minutes en retard, les vêtements mis à la va-vite, les cheveux mal coiffé.  
  
Le quatuor retinrent leurs fou rires pendant toute l'heure, mais réussirent leurs potions. Harry et Drago l'avait déjà travaillé durant l'été.  
  
Lorsque la sonnerie retentit , il allèrent voir Séverus pour avoir des explications.  
  
" -Alors Sév qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce matin ? " demanda Drago un sourire ironique en coin.   
  
Il les regardèrent avec un regard fatigué l'air d'avoir des extraterrestres devant lui puis soudain, cacha sa tête.  
  
" - C'est Rémus qui te fait souffrir comme ça ? " ajouta Harry  
  
Aucune réaction, juste un petit grognement qui firent rirent les deux couples.  
  
FIN  
  
VALERIE : désolé, mais ça va pas être trop hard non plus juste un peu plus...osé  
  
ELFE : ça va être juste un peu plus osé  
  
CIRCEE : ta pas vu beaucoup de fics où il ont des enfant ? pourtant il y en a pas mal ! mais c'est surtout Harry qui est enceint !  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : c'est un beau compliment, merci !  
  
MINERVE : pas voilà, c'est un peut plus poussais Dumbeldore et Mcgonagal...beurk  
  
SYBEL26 : ok, comme t'habitude, je prend tes compliment avec considération. Mais j'ai quand même décidé de poussais un peu plus les lemon Harry/ Drago, beaucoup on dit ok alors...  
  
NEIGINE : voilà, c'est un peu plus hard, mais pas trop, faut pas exagérer.  
  
YUNA : me suis pas gêner, c'est pas génial mais c'est déjà ça Et oui je l'est enfin casé ! Le pauvre, il était tout seul !  
  
SNAPESLOVE : le temps devient plus long ? ?je vois pas c'est peut-être parce que je met plus de temps à publié mes chapitres   
  
NICOLAS : t'inquiète, je mets pas un lemon à chaque chapitre non plus et voilà un Drago gryffondoriens !Un !  
  
INFERNO-HELL : t'es content ? cool alors je vais en faire le plus possible lol  
  
NAHAMY : non c'est sur qu'ils auront moins le temps   
  
HARRYDRAGO : ok je vais essayer de faire ça  
  
WHITE WOLF : voilà plus hard même si c'est pas génial.  
  
ONARLUCA : bah voilà plus hard 


	14. La lettre

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
CHAPITRE 14 : La lettre  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait pour que t'arrive en classe, en retard pour la première fois dans ta vie ! "  
  
" -On a pas dormi de la nuit ! Je suis crevé ! "  
  
" - Mon pauvre ! Nous c'est pas faire des galipettes dans le lit qui nous crève. C'est nos deux petits monstres ! "  
  
"-ça ne gène pas vos compagnons dans le dortoir ? "  
  
" -Si.Mais on va aller parler à Dumbeldore. Il trouvera certainement une solution ! "  
  
" -Tel que je le connais, il va vous mettre dans un appartement douillé ! "  
  
" -Ce serait bien ! "  
  
" -Bon, je pense que la pause va bientôt se finir. Vous devriez y aller, si vous ne voulais pas être en retard ! La salle de métamorphose est loin d'ici ! "  
  
" -Bien, on se revoit plus tard ! "  
  
" -Ok. "  
  
Ils passèrent le reste de la journée tranquillement. Avant d'aller au dîner,ils montèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbeldore avec les nourrissons.  
  
Arrivés devant le bureau, ils cherchèrent le mot de passe pendant au moins dix minutes, quand la gargouille s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le directeur.  
  
" -Et bien jeunes gens.J'allai partir manger, mais je vois qu'on a besoin de moi, allez entré. "  
  
Ils s'assirent tous les deux avec chacun un bébé sur les genoux.  
  
" -Que me vaux votre visite ? "  
  
" - Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un bébé la nuit ça fait du bruit... "expliqua Drago  
  
" -Oui bien sûr. "  
  
" -Voilà, et bien, cela dérange nos camarades de chambre qui ne peuvent pas dormir tranquillement.Nous sommes venus vous voir, pour vous demander si vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose. "  
  
" -Je pense que la seule solution serait de déménager. "  
  
" -Bien, mais où logerons nous ? "  
  
" - Comme notre cher professeur de duel est installé chez Mr Rogue, la chambre que jamais préparé pour lui est vide. "  
  
" -Ok. "  
  
" -Maintenant, allez manger. Puis je vous me suivre à la fin du repas., je vous montrerai votre appartement. "  
  
" -Bien, et pour nos affaire ? "  
  
" -Je vais demander aux elfes de vous les emmener dans votre logement. "  
  
" -Bien, à tout à l'heure alors. " s'exclamèrent-ils en quittant la pièce.  
  
" -Oui, à tout à l'heure. "  
  
Ils mangèrent tranquillement, en discutant avec leurs amis de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Dumbeldore.  
  
" -Cool, on va pouvoir dormir tranquillement. "s'exclama Seamus.  
  
" -Oui. Nous on va avoir une chambre pour nous tout seul ! "s'enthousiasma Harry.  
  
A la fin du repas, ils rejoignirent le directeur qui les emmena devant un tableau représentant deux hommes, l'un en habit rouge et or et l'un en habit vert et argent.  
  
Ils avaient l'air heureux ensembles, ils étaient enlacés tendrement.  
  
En bas du tableau, on pouvait voir d'écrit : " Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard "  
  
" -Bonjour jeune gens ! "s'exclama Godric.  
  
" -Bonjour messieurs "  
  
" -Le mot de passe ? "  
  
" - L'amour n'a pas de sexe. "  
  
" - Bien, rentrez. "  
  
Il leur ouvrit le passage, où ils s'y engouffrèrent pour découvrire un petit salon au sol en lino noir, les murs ainsi que le plafond était d'un vert assez clair.  
  
Un canapé en cuir blanc était posé au dos du mur à droite, deux fauteuils assortis se faisaient face au côté du canapé et une petite table en verre trôné au milieu de cet ensemble.  
  
En face, prédominant tous les meuble de la pièce. Une grande cheminée en crépis blanc se tenait adossé au mur gauche.  
  
Sur le mur d'en face, une double porte en bois de la même couleur que les murs attendait qu'on l'ouvre pour découvrir se qu'elle cachait.  
  
" -Magnifique ! "s'exclama Drago.  
  
" -Je suis heureux que cela vous plaise.Venez voir la chambre. "  
  
Il ouvrit alors la double porte, qui laissa voir une immense pièce au mur blanc, au sol en moquette rougeâtre séparé en deux parties non séparés.  
  
Il y avait deux bureaux en bois naturel simple qui se tenaient chacun sur un des côté du mur où il y avait la porte.  
  
Quelques mètres plus loin, un petit escalier qui faisait tout la longueur de la pièce de seulement trois marche, faisait dominé le reste de la pièce qui suivait les escaliers.  
  
Cette partie contenait un grand lit de deux places de couleur rouge bordeaux.Il y avait à coté de ce lit un grand berceau double assorti au lit. Une immense armoire en bois blanchâtre était accoté au lit. Une petite porte discrète se tenait au côté de l'armoire.  
  
" -Voilà votre chambre messieurs. Maintenant, allons voir la salle de bain. "  
  
Ils passèrent par la petite porte puis se retrouvèrent dans une splendide salle de bain.  
  
Au fond de la pièce, une baignoire était ancré dans le sol. Elle était vert pomme, le sol était fait de carreaux bleu marine.  
  
Les murs étaient en carreaux vert pomme, où apparaissait parfois des dessins de sirènes où de tritons jusqu'à moitié.  
  
Des placards, en bois bleu étaient accrochés sur le mur, à la limite du carrelage, où était rangé toutes sorte de flacons, d'accessoires servant au lavage, ainsi que touts ce qu'il fallait pour les bébés, couches, biberons, etc.  
  
" - C'est vraiment magnifique ! "s'éblouit Harry.  
  
" -Bien, maintenant je vous laisse. Vos enfants doivent être fatigué ! "  
  
" - Oui c'est vrai, au revoir professeur. "  
  
" -Au revoir et bonne nuit " répondit-il avant de sortir.  
  
Les deux amants couchèrent leurs jumeaux puis allèrent au lit à leur tour.  
  
Le lendemain, ils firent une journée banal comme celle qui suivirent. Lorsqu'un jour ils reçurent une lettre de Voldemort.  
  
" Cher amis,  
  
J'ai appris votre heureux événement par mon fidèle ami Lucius. Je vous souhaite de profité de votre bonheur car il est de courte durée. En effet, je ne compte pas vous laisser sans rien faire,.Vous vous ennuierez bien vite si je ne vous embêtais pas un peu. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'attaquer Poudlard, j'ai maintenant découvert comment. Je vous conseil de surveiller vos arrière, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver. Mes sincère salutation, Lord Voldemort. "  
  
REPONSE AU REVIEWS :  
  
CIRCEE : t'inquiète moi non plus je suis pas bilingue, c'est même plutôt le contraire alors, il y a magnétique attraction, intolérable cruauté, un invité inattendu et il y en a peut-être d'autre mais je m'en souviens plus, désolé.  
  
INFERNO-HELL : merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
  
YUNA : et non je met pas de lemon a tout les chapitres lol  
  
MINERVE : mais ils sont mignons t'a tout deviné   
  
SNAPESLOVE :non va pas y avoir de la bizbille lol  
  
NICOLAS : je vous fait rêver ?Et ben dis donc !   
  
ONARLUCA : merci beaucoup  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : t'es toutes seul dans ton désert ? Attend l'escargot va venir te rejoindre ! lol mais tu va l'être dans les bras de ton casse croûte Mais pas dans cette fics mais j'en dit pas plus, on sais jamais, on pourrais lire 


	15. La révélation

CHAPITRE 15 :  
  
Harry resta ahuri devant la lettre et Drago, qui commençait à s'inquiéter du contenu de la lettre, la lui arracha des mains.  
  
Il la lu et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage se fit de plus en plus abasourdi.  
  
« -Non mais c'est pas vrai ! »s'écria-t-il.  
  
« -Et pourtant.... »  
  
« -Viens, on va voir Dumbeldore. »  
  
« -Oui tu a raison. »  
  
Il partirent en direction du bureau directorial et après avoir chercher le mots de passe pendant une heure, ils frappèrent à la porte.  
  
« -Entrez ! »  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, mais, au lieu de trouver Dumbeldore seul, il y avait dans la salle deux autres personnes, un vieil homme en robe magnifiquement décoré au couleur vert et aussi un être absolument magnifique aux long cheveux blond attaché en catogan, il avait des yeux bleu intense et des oreille pointu. L'elfe portait un pantalon large couleur noir et un haut de couleur crème qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles développé.  
  
En les voyant arrivé, l'elfe se leva et s'agenouilla avec dignité devant Harry.  
  
« -Maître Potter, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontré. »  
  
« -Euh.... »  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire devant lui alors Dumbeldore pris la parole.  
  
« -Mes cher amis, je vous présente l'elfe Amïdéo, le Druide Monélix et l'archange Emmanuel. »dit-il en présentant les personnes qu'ils y avait dans la pièce.  
  
« -Bonjour messieurs. »dirent-ils en s'inclinant légèrement devant les trois personne qu'ils devinaient de haut rang.  
  
« -Bien, asseyez vous, et dîtes-moi pourquoi vous venez me voir. »  
  
« -Nous avons reçut cette lettre. »dit Drago en donnant la lettre à Dumbeldore.  
  
Après avoir parcouru la lettre, le directeur afficha un air résolu.  
  
« -Oui bien sûr. Je m'en doutais, il a été inactif pendant trop longtemps. »dit –il avec résignation »Mais je ne pense pas qu'il attaquera avant un bout de temps, il est intelligent, il sait que maintenant, nous allons mettre une protection et être sur nos garde mais que au bout d'un moment, nous allons faire moins attention, je pense qu'il va attaqué vers la fin de l'année. »  
  
« -Vous en êtes sûr ? » s'exclama l'elfe.  
  
« -Oui, Harry, Amïdéo est ici pour toi, comme tu a dû le comprendre, en fait, tu est un elfe toi aussi, est pas n'importe lequel. »  
  
« -Euh...Oui mais...Dans ce cas, pourquoi j'ai pas les oreille pointu ni l'allure d'un elfe ? »  
  
« -Quand tes parents ont su qu'il allaient mourir, il t'ont lancé un charme qui te cacherais ton apparence jusqu'à se qu'on te lance le contre sort et ils m'ont demandé de te lancer lorsque tu serais en age de comprendre et de vaincre Voldemort. »  
  
« -Oui, je comprend...Mais vous dîtes que je ne suis pas n'importe quel elfe, ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« -Et bien, cela veut dire que tu est l'héritier du royaume. »s'exprima Amïdéo.  
  
« -Je....Mais c'est impossible....Et pourquoi, sur les photos que j'ai de mes parents, ils ne ressemblent pas à des elfes ? »  
  
« -Tout simplement parce qu'il n'étaient pas des elfes. »  
  
« -Je ne comprend pas. »  
  
« -Et voit tu mon roi »continua Amïdéo « Les elfes ne naissent pas forcément d'autres elfes car être elfe n'est pas ressembler à quelque chose mais être quelque chose, tu comprend ? »  
  
« -Pas trop.... »répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« -Et bien, être elfe, c'est avant tout être loyaux, courageux, généreux, humble et avoir de l'allure, de la dignité et tu as tout ça. Ton père aurait pu l'être mais il était trop orgueilleux. »ria-t-il.  
  
« -Et ma mère ? »  
  
« -Ah, ta mère... Elle aussi aurait pu être elfe...mais elle n'avait l'allure qu'il fallait. Oh, elle avait de l'allure mais pas l'allure d'elfe. »  
  
« -Bien. »s'exclama le directeur «Maintenant Harry, je vais t'appliquer le contre sort »  
  
« -Attendez Albus ! »s'exclama Amïdéo « Je doit dire une dernière chose à Harry. »  
  
« -Bien, allez y. »  
  
« -Alors voilà Harry, je voudrais que tu suive un entraînement pour être un vrai elfe. Tu est d'accord ? »  
  
« -Oui bien sûr ! »  
  
« -Mais il y a un mais : tu devra venir à la cité des elfes, il est impossible que je puisse t'enseigner ici. »  
  
« -Non ! Je ne peut pas...Je ne peut pas quitter Drago...Et puis j'ai des enfants ! »  
  
« -Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Drago aussi devra partir »dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux Druide à ses côtés « Ton ami aussi devra partir dans un endroit tout près de la cité, je te promet que tu pourra le revoir souvent, même si nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps. »  
  
« -Et mes enfants ? »  
  
« -Ils viendront avec nous à la cité des elfes, nos femmes seront ravi de s'en occuper. »  
  
« -Bien, dans ce cas, j'accepte. »répondit-il en regardant Drago qui regardait intensément le Druide.  
  
« -Bon, maintenant Harry, lève toi. »  
  
Harry se leva puis Dumbeldore prononça une longue formule elfique en dirigeant sa baguette en direction de la cicatrice d'Harry.  
  
« Alöe motonël citonä liimadéö sitëro copëli ïizagoëreb nimötéï gamotëo pöéliom......... »  
  
A la fin de la formule, Harry fût entouré d'un halo blanc et or qui disparaissait petit à petit pour laisser voir un Harry avec des cheveux long, se qui donner à ses cheveux l'air moins emmêlés, ses oreille était devenu pointu et il avait pris une allure gracieuse et sensuel.  
  
« -Et bien amour tu est magnifique ! »s'exclama Drago.  
  
« -Merci Dray. »  
  
« -Parfait, maintenant, vous devait vous demander ce que font les autres personnes dans ce bureau ? »  
  
« -Oui. »  
  
« -Et bien, Monélix, je te laisse la parole. »  
  
« -Alors tout d'abord, comme Amïdéo vous l'a dit, Drago toi aussi tu va partir de Poudlard. Mais pas pour suivre un entraînement d'elfe mais de Druide. »  
  
« -Ah bon ? Je suis un Druide ? »  
  
« -Oui, ou du moins tu le sera ! Séverus m'a prévenu de tes faculté en potions et a conclu que sa m'intéresserait, il n'avait pas tord cela dit, les potions ne sont pas les seuls choses que les Druides peuvent faire et j'ignore si tu à les autres capacités, mais j'ai de bonne raisons de le penser, rien qu'à ta façon d'être, approche toi pour que je puisse le vérifier »  
  
Drago s'approcha puis le vieil homme posa ses mains ridé sur le front du blond en murmurant des paroles incompréhensible.  
  
Quand il eurent fini, le vieil homme adressa un sourire radieux à son futur apprenti.  
  
« -Et bien jeune Druide, je t'annonce que tu va pouvoir revoir ton âme sœur ! »  
  
« -Vrai ? Alors je suis un Druide ! C'est cool ! »  
  
Les adultes rirent à l'exclamation enfantine du blond.  
  
« -Bien, je pense que vous devriez y aller, Pomfresh doit être débordé avec vos bébés ! »  
  
« -Oui, vous avez raisons professeur, nous allons les récupérez ! »  
  
« -Au fait professeur, quand devrions nous partir ? »demanda Harry  
  
« -Et bien pour moi, le plus tôt serait le mieux, tu n'as qu'à aller faire tes bagages après avoir récupérer tes bambins ! »s'exclama Monélix.  
  
« -Et pour vous Mr Amïdéo ? »  
  
Ils regardèrent tous l'elfe qui regardait Harry fasciné.  
  
« -Amïdéo ? »reprit Harry.  
  
« -Dans l'immédiat serait le meilleur. »dit-il  
  
« -Bien, laissez moi juste reprendre mes bébés à l'infirmerie et faire mes bagages puis je vous suit. »  
  
« -Bien Harry.»répondit-il en s'inclina pendant qu'Harry, rouge de gène, passait la porte.  
  
Ils passèrent par l'infirmerie reprendre leur enfants puis s'en allèrent au dortoir pour faire leurs bagages.  
  
« J'espère qu'on pourra se voir souvent. »s'exclama Harry  
  
« -Tu as entendu ? Il a dit qu'il nous ferait rencontrer le plus de fois possible.  
  
« -Oui mais il a aussi dit que nous allons beaucoup travaillez et que se sera pas facile ! »  
  
« - M'en fous, je ferait le mur s'il m'empêche de te voir ! »  
  
« -Moi aussi mon ange. »  
  
Arrivé dans le dortoir, il allèrent chacun de son côté pour préparer leur malle.  
  
Après avoir fini, ils s'embrassèrent longuement et amoureusement puis de plus en plus approfondis mais alors que Drago allait passer sa main sous le tee-shirt de son amant, Harry le repoussa doucement.  
  
« -Ils nous attendent, je ne crois pas que se soit le bon moment. »expliqua- t-il.  
  
« -Et alors ? Ce sera certainement la dernière fois avant longtemps ! « s'exclama le blond en reprenant là où il en était mais cette fois ci, le brun ne l'arrêta pas, Drago poussa Harry sur le lit qui était juste derrière eux puis s'installa à califourchon sur les hanches de son petit ami.  
  
Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en y laissant des marques et en déboutonnant la chemise noir que portait l'elfe.  
  
Il s'attaqua au torse une fois sa tâche finit. Il descendit de plus en plus loin en s'attardant sur les tétons durcit et sur le nombril.  
  
Il détacha la ceinture d'Harry puis fit descendre le pantalon et le caleçon doucement dévoilant un membre gonflé de désir qu'il s'empressa de prendre dans sa bouche en y faisant des mouvements de va et vient qu'il accélérait au fur et à mesure des gémissement de son amant.  
  
Puis il remonta vers la bouche d'Harry pour l'embrasser mais Harry n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire alors il le renversa puis lui enleva sa chemise tout en embrassant puis il descendit sur son cou en même temps qu'il enlevait le pantalon et le boxer de Drago.  
  
Il prit alors le membre tout aussi gonflé que le siens dans sa bouche en altérnant mouvement lent et rapide.  
  
Il remonta à la bouche de Drago qui ne comptait le laisser faire et qui le renversa à son tour puis le pénétra lentement. Il fit des va et vient lent et sensuel puis se retira et s'allongea au côté de son amour.  
  
Ils était tout les deux essoufflé mais ils se relevèrent quand même et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbeldore après avoir rétrécit leurs affaires.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où était installé les trois homme.  
  
REPONSE AU REVIEWS  
  
LULULLE : Je pense que tu n'est pas la seule à ne pas aimer Voldy-celui-qui- ce-croit-fort-alors-que-ce-n'est-qu'une-pauvre-mauviette . J'espère que ce chapitre est plus « expliqué » lol.  
  
NICOLAS : voilà le suivant sur un petit plateau lol , j'espère qu'il va te plaire.  
  
GOLLUM : Je tiens mes fins de poulpo Il faut dire que rester tout le temps avec elle dans le désert, elle commence à déteindre sur moi   
  
CIRCEE : J'espère que ces fics te plairont, moi je les aient adorée !  
  
YUNA :Je ne sais pas combien elle fera de chapitre mais je ne suis pas près de l'arrêter ! Je pense qu'elle durera toutes l'année scolaire des petits sorcier mais peut-être que je vais faire une suite...Si c'est demandé  
  
LULU YUY : merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plait !  
  
MINERVE : Bah je sais pas si dans le livre ils étaient ensemble mais dans mon histoire oui ! C'est sur c'est gentil de sa part Mais bon... Il faut bien qu'il entretiennent sa forme le pauvre il a plus que la peau sur les os ! Et puis si sa se trouve, il croit que la chasse au Harry fait rendre plus beau Il en aurait besoin en tout cas .  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : Et oui, être avec toi 24h sur 24h dans un désert sans bishonen y'a de quoi déteindre sur toi .  
  
ONARLUCA : Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait !  
  
N'HESITEZ PAS A M'ENVOYER UNE PETITE REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! 


	16. Séparation

  
  
**Auteur :** watashina

**Disclamer :**les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson !

Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas 

**NOTES :** Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !

BONNE LECTURE 

CHAPITRE 16 : Séparation

« -Bien, vous voilà revenu, maintenant, j'ai laissé de côté la présentation de la dernière mais car elle ne vous concerne pas directement, maintenant je la laisse se présenter. »

« -Bien, merci Albus, alors je me présente, je suis l'archange Emmanuel. Je suis là pour protéger Poudlard en lançant un sortilège sur le château de cette manière, si il arrive quelque chose, les créatures du ciel viendront immédiatement pour aider les humains. »

« - D'accord. »

« -Bien ! Je pense qu'il est temps de partir maintenant Harry, je pense que Monélix sera d'accord pour qu'on fasse un bout du chemin ensemble ! » s'exclama Amïdéo en regardant le druide.

« -Bien entendu, cela ne pose aucun problème ! »répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry et Drago sourirent, ils étaient heureux de rester encore un peu ensemble.

Il récupérèrent leurs enfants et Dumbeldore les accompagna dehors pour leur dirent au revoir.

Ils rentrèrent dans la forêt, les deux adolescents mains dans la mains derrière leur aïeul avec leurs enfants dans les bras.

Ils parlaient à propos des centaures trop « encombrant » avec leur avenir. Le débat opposé Amïdéo qui était contre et Monélix qui était pour.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne disaient rien, savourant juste le moment où il sont encore ensemble

Il arrivèrent à un embranchement où les adultes s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers les deux amoureux qui se tenaient mains dans la mains.

« -Bien, c'est là qu'on se séparent, dites vous au revoir vite, vous êtes attendu. Ne vous inquiétaient pas, on a prévu de vous faire rencontraient après demain, si vous êtes assez attentif à vos cours de la veille ! »

« -Bien sur ! »

Les adolescents s'embrassèrent longuement et amoureusement puis se quittèrent en suivant leurs maître respectif.

Du coté d'Harry :

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'il traversait la forêt avec pour seul compagnie l'elfe.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où des maison entièrement faites en bois était incrusté dans les arbres sans les gênés.

Les maisons étaient simples mais toutes fois très belles.

« -Voilà Harry, on est dans un village Sindars ! »

« - C'est quoi ? »

« -Une race d'elfe. »répondit-ils en souriant « Allez viens ! »

Il suivit l'elfes à travers quelques rues pour arriver devant une grande bâtisse un peu plus décoré tout en restant sobre.

« - C'est la demeure du roi ! Tu y logeras le temps de ton apprentissage. »

« - D'accord »

« -Bien, viens que je te présente celui que tu remplacera à sa mort ! »

« -Mais...Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir maintenant si le roi actuel n'est pas mort. »

« -Et bien, comme ça tu pourra d'entraîner librement. »

« -Bien. »

Ils rentrèrent dans le domicile, ils arrivèrent dans un salon aux couleurs dominantes rouge.

Un vieil elfe était plongé dans ses pensées assis sur un fauteuil de velours rouge.

Amïdéo s'éclaircit la gorge pour signalé leurs présence. L'elfe releva la tête et sourit quand il vit son chef des armes revenir avec son successeur.

« -Amïdéo !Tu as réussit ! Bonjour Harry. »

« -Bonjour Mr. »

« -Voyons Harry, pas de formalité avec moi. Appelle moi Foël et tutoie moi. »

« -Bien Foël. »

« -Assied-toi Harry. »

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé en face du roi.

« -Bien, tu sais certainement que tu devras me remplacer à ma mort, qui ne tardera pas. »

« -oui. »

« -Bien, tu suivra ta formation d'elfe avec Amïdéo et avec son frère. Tu apprendra le maniement de l'arc et de l'épée et aussi le combat au corps à corps ainsi que la reconnaissance des plantes et la fabrication des potions, tu apprendra aussi des choses sur la forêt et la nature en général, puis je t'apprendrais avec l'aide de mon conseiller le gouvernement d'un royaume. »

« - D'accord. »

« -Je m'arrangerais personnellement pour que tu puisse voir ton âme sœur le plus souvent possible, je sais l'importance que cela a. »

« -Merci. »

« -Tes enfants seront gardés par les femmes du château, et iront souvent dans le village druide pour que Mr Malefoy les voient le plus souvent aussi. »

« -Bien. »

« -Bien, je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Amïdéo va te montrer ta chambre, et si tu as le moindre problème, viens me voir je ferais mon possible pour le régler. »

« -Bien messieurs. »

Voilà, enfin le chapitre 16 ! !

Je suis désolé du retard mais je reviens d'alsace et je n'ai pas pu écrire là bas alors je suis désolé.

Le chapitre 3 de « le passé est dure a oublier » arrivera bientôt suivi de « cinq ans après »

Bye à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laissez une petite review aussi non je vous lancerais un impéro !

Watashina ou l'escargot du désert en association avec la pieuvre du désert.

REVIEW


	17. reponse au review en retard dsl

Désolé j'ai encore oublié de mettre les réponses à vos review ! Mille excuse, les voici :

BLURP3 : Et vi Harry est beaucoup de chose, l'elfe regarde Harry comme ça juste parce que c'est l'héritier.

GOLLUM : bah vi y fait chaud voilà la suite avec du retard .

NICOLAS : non, il est là pour personne l'arc ange j'avais juste envie de le mettre c'est tout

LULLULE : lol non je pense pas qu'il est le temps de déprimer et j'essaie de faire des fin digne de la pieuvre :-p

YUNA : j'espère que tu n'a pas trop attendu mon chapitre

MINERVE : bien sur qu'il est magnifique Harry en elfe pour les lunettes, j'y est pas trop réfléchit...on va dire non lol

LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : attend moi ! maintenant que j'ai fini mon chapitre je peut bien venir avec toi dans les casinos non ? lol


End file.
